Memórias da Estrela
by Jessica Palez
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran estão namorando há 3 anos, e estão muito apaixonados e felizes. Mas Shaoran voltou a morar em Hong Kong, e novos fatos conspiram para que eles se separem, levando Sakura a buscar um novo caminho antes de reencontrar seu amado.
1. O Fim

**Olá,**

**Então, há muito tempo, quando eu estava lendo fanfics de Sakura Card Captors na internet (mentira, isso foi ontem, e hoje eu vou ler também), eu percebi que na maioria das histórias, a Sakura meio que já tinha o futuro decidido. Parecia que desde o momento que o Shaoran se declarou pra ela, ela tinha que casar com ele um dia, tinha que se tornar a matriarca do clã Li, tinha que viver sua vida em prol do senhor Li. Parecia que ela não tinha escolha... meio predestinação. Sim, eu também achei sinistro. Então, eu fiquei pensando: será que a Sakura sabe em que está se metendo? Afinal, ela é pouco mais que uma criança. Então eu decidi dar uma oportunidade única à senhorita Kinomoto: uma mudança de ares. É isso mesmo, você não ouviu errado. A Sakura vai ficar mais madura antes de tomar a sua decisão. Se depois disso ela ainda sim quiser casar com o Shoran. Bom, pelo menos ela teve uma chance. Afinal, estamos no século XXI, e até ela tem que se adaptar.**

**Mais uma última observação: esse capítulo ainda está bem SCC... vocês vão ver, ele será diferente dos outros. O sonho da Sakura diz muita coisa. Ah, vamos voltar ao que interessa...**

**Bem, essa história começa depois do fim do anime, na verdade depois de "A Carta Selada", uns 3 anos depois. O Shaoran e a Sakura estão namorando desde então, mas ele está morando em Hong Kong. Tudo está bem, a vida vai ótima e perfeita... por enquanto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – O FIM<strong>

A noite era chuvosa. O parque estava escuro e silencioso, a não ser pelo som dos pingos batendo no chão. Lá estava a mulher. Na verdade, não uma mulher, mas uma garota que deveria ter uns 18 ou 19 anos. Ela era bonita. Não, Sakura pensou, ela não era só bonita, era a garota mais linda que já vira em sua vida. Tinha cerca de 1,70 m, um rosto de feições delicadas, uns grandes olhos verdes da cor de esmeraldas, cabelos castanhos compridos e ondulados. Ela usava um vestido rosa claro sem mangas, cheio de laços e babados,. Um visual um pouco inapropriada para alguém com tal idade, mas era algo que Tomoyo adoraria. De seu pescoço pendia uma corrente dourada, cujo pingente estava escondido dentro do vestido, e uma prateada com uma grande letra "A" pendurada. Sakura não conseguia parar de olhar para ela, pensando em como gostaria de ser assim quando crescesse. A garota estava de joelhos na grama, completamente imóvel. Quando Sakura se aproximou um pouco mais, percebeu que ela estava chorando.

- Por que está aqui sozinha? – perguntou Sakura. Um raio iluminou o céu e ela viu que a garota desconhecida tinha a roupa manchada de sangue.

- Eu estraguei tudo... até para isso eu fui inútil... – a garota tinha uma voz assustadoramente familiar. – Agora eles vão... não, eu não sei o que vai acontecer, mas eu sinto que será horrível. E eu não posso fazer nada para impedir. – as lágrimas começaram a cair com mais frequência. – E ele... ele acha que eu sou... que eu sou...

- Não chore assim, eu sei que tudo vai se resolver. – Sakura tentou reconfortá-la.

- Desta vez não, querida. Eu fiz coisas horríveis e estou sendo punida. Você mesma deveria me punir por estragar sua vida... Não só a sua, também estraguei as daqueles que você ama... Eu perdi o controle... – a adolescente começou a soluçar. – A culpa foi dele. Por que ele tinha que fazer isso comigo?

- Como assim estragar a minha vida? Eu nem a conheço. E o que você fez não pode ser tão ruim assim. – sua voz era quente e tranquila. – Se acalme, talvez eu possa te ajudar.

- Não, você não pode. Ninguém pode. Ele podia, mas escolheu não fazer. Então a vingança dominou meu coração e... eu não consegui impedir. Eu queria aquilo. Eu... eu ainda quero... é por isso que ninguém mais pode me ajudar. Eu queria poder mudar o que vai acontecer com você...

- Mas o que vai...

- SAKURAAAAAA! Quem pôs o despertador às oito?

Sakura abriu os olhos assustada e viu o pequeno ser amarelo sorridente, que em muito lembrava um bichinho de pelúcia. Kero continuou falando, animado:

- Você não ia encontrar com aquele moleque e a irritante da prima dele daqui a pouco na casa da Tomoyo?

- Ah, o quê? Eu não... – Ela viu o despertador. Faltavam trinta minutos para o horário combinado. – Aaaaahhhhh... Kero, por que você não me acordou antes?

- Eu tentei, mas você estava aí com uma cara de morta e não acordava de jeito nenhum.

- Hum... Kero, por falar nisso, eu tive um sonho muito estranho e queria te contar sobre ele, então depois que eu voltar... Ai, ai, eh mesmo, estou atrasada!

Em alguns minutos, Sakura estava pronta. Perguntou a Kero:

- E então, estou bonita?

- Olha, mas está muito bem. Só que você não precisa se arrumar pra encontrar aquele moleque. Qualquer coisa já está ótima pra ele...

- Ai, Kero... – Sakura fechou os punhos com raiva. – Já disse para não chamar ele de moleque. O nome dele é Shaoran e ele é o meu namorado! E você está me chamando de qualquer coisa?

- Namorado... pois é. Acho que você anda precisando de óculos, Sakura. Sua visão anda muito comprometida. E também sua audição... e seu gosto pra namorados. Além disso aquele moleque...

Sakura não estava mais escutando, mas sim fitando-se no espelho do quarto, que refletia uma bela garota de 15 anos, com traços ainda de menina. Seus cabelos lisos e castanhos continuavam curtos, como nos tempos de Card Captor. Os olhos eram verdes e amendoados. Usava uma saia rodada branca e uma blusa azul de mangas curtas. Pegou-se pensando que, afinal, poderia ser uma versão menos deslumbrante da garota do sonho.

- Sakura, você não estava atrasada? – Kero perguntou, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- Ah, é mesmo. – disse, saindo do quarto. - Tchau, Kero.

Ao descer as escadas, encontrou seu irmão Touya sentado lendo o jornal, e seu amigo Yukito, ao lado, devorando uma tigela de cereais...

- Bom dia pra vocês. Até mais tarde. – Disse Sakura, já se dirigindo para a porta.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – respondeu Yukito, sorridente como sempre.

- Aonde pensa que vai, monstrenga? – Touya disse, olhando desconfiado para a irmã.

- À casa da Tomoyo. E já disse que não sou monstrenga!

- Ah, claro... vai à casa da Tomoyo... e é claro que o moleque vai estar lá. – era fácil perceber a raiva em sua voz. – O que vocês tanto fazem juntos? É melhor...

- Calma, Touya. Sakura já tem idade pra saber se cuidar sozinha. E eu tenho certeza que eles não farão nada de mal, afinal a Tomoyo e a Meilin estarão com eles. E sua irmã está de férias, deixe-a se divertir. – Yukito defendeu.

- Obrigada, Yukito. Ainda bem que você é o sensato dos dois. Touya, se o papai ligar, diga que eu volto a tempo para fazer o jantar. Tchau. – a garota falou e saiu.

- Sabe, Yuki, eu sei que você tem razão, mas só de pensar naquele garoto agarrando a minha irmã... – Touya disse irritado.

- Você sabe como ele é, tenho certeza que eles não ficam "se agarrando" como você imagina. E você também sabe que o destino dos dois está ligado de maneira irreversível, e não adianta se preocupar. Além disso... – Yukito completou. – ...quando as férias terminarem e o Shaoran voltar para Hong Kong, a Sakura vai ficar muito, muito triste... E você vai ficar muito, muito pior por ela. Então deixe-a aproveitar enquanto pode.

- Quanto a isso...sabe, eu sei que perdi meus poderes, mas às vezes eu ainda tenho sensações... Não sei explicar... Sensações sobre coisas que ainda vão acontecer... Nada muito nítido. Mas dessa vez, sinto como se os destinos dos dois... o laço que os une... estivesse sob ameaça... YUKITO, você está ao menos me ouvindo?

- Ah, desculpe, Touya. – o garoto estava distraído comendo. – Mas é que este pão está muito gostoso. O que você tinha dito mesmo?

- Hum... esquece. Não era nada de especial. Pode continuar comendo.

* * *

><p>Sakura irrompeu radiante pela porta da mansão de Tomoyo. Chegou à sala e lá estavam: suas melhores amigas Tomoyo e Meilin e... o amor de sua vida, Shoran Li. Ele era tão bonito. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam sempre harmoniosamente despenteados, o que Sakura adorava. Seu coração bateu mais forte. Ele encarou-a com seus lindos olhos âmbar e sorriu, ao que ela retribuiu ficando extremamente vermelha.<p>

- Você está atrasada! – disse Meilin. – Você sempre está atrasada, Sakura. O Shoran já estava quase levantando e indo atrás de você.

- Meilin! – disse o garoto, constrangido.

- Desculpem, é que o meu despertador estava programado para despertar mais tarde e o Kero não me acordou e eu estava tendo...

- Calma, Sakura, tudo bem, ainda temos tempo. O parque de diversões da colina ainda nem abriu... – acalmou-a Tomoyo. – Meilin, por que você não vem comigo até o meu quarto? Eu esqueci de pegar minha câmera.

- Não, Tomoyo, eu tenho certeza que vi você colocando ela na mochila. Você até falou "Meilin, vou levar minha câmera para poder filmar a Sakura no parque. Será tão divertido." Eu me lembro.

- Não, Meilin, eu esqueci de pegar a "outra câmera". – Tomoyo piscou um dos olhos azuis para a jovem Li. – E acho que também devo ter esquecido uma outra coisa...

- Ah, tá, entendi. Ok, eu vou com você. Shoran, Sakura, não saiam daqui. Voltamos daqui a pouco.

- Ou não. – completou Tomoyo, sorridente.

As duas garotas se afastaram, e Sakura sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Shaoran, e o abraçou.

- Sou muito sortudo. – ele disse. – Tenho a namorada mais bonita e perfeita do mundo. E eu a amo tanto.

- É bom você amar mesmo, porque logo, logo você volta pra sua casa e eu vou ficar aqui sozinha pensando em todas aquelas meninas chinesas que ficam dando em cima de você.

- Nenhuma delas é um décimo do que você é. – ele disse, aproximando seu rosto do dela e a beijando. – É mais fácil você se interessar por um garoto japonês mais bonito enquanto eu estiver fora, mei-mei.

- Isso é impossível. – ela disse, reaproximando o rosto do dele. – Não há no mundo nenhum garoto mais bonito do que você.

Sakura envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de seu namorado e colou seus lábios aos dele, num beijo doce e agradável. Toda vez que estavam assim, parecia que seu cérebro ia derreter, e sentia que havia várias borboletas em seu estômago. Aquela sensação era ótima. Ela se moveu para aprofundar mais o beijo, e ele envolveu sua cintura com os braços. Ficaram sem fôlego e se separaram.

- Promete que me liga todos os dias enquanto estiver em Hong Kong? E que me escreverá muitas cartas, e que não vai se esquecer de mim? E que vai voltar o mais rápido possível? E que... – ele a calou com outro beijo.

- Sakura, minha flor, você me faz prometer a mesma coisa todas as vezes. – ele riu. – É bom saber que você gosta de mim tanto assim.

- Eu te amo! – ela disse segura.

- Eu também te amo, mais do que tudo no mundo, mei-mei. Eu nunca vou deixar você. Estou conversando com minha família para ver se me deixam voltar a estudar no Japão, pelo menos por uns tempos. Nada me deixaria mais feliz do que voltar a ficar perto de você todos os dias. – Ele a abraçou. – De qualquer forma, se isso não for possível... quando crescermos mais um pouco, pretendo me casar com você o mais rápido possível.

- E então eu serei a senhora Sakura Li?

- Sim, e eu serei Shoran Li, o homem mais feliz do mundo.

- E eu iria ter que morar na sua casa... em Hong Kong... com a sua família? E ia ter que aprender a falar outro idioma? E aprender novos costumes? E ser...

- Você não gostaria? – ele disse, com uma voz temerosa. Shaoran almejava seu casamento com Sakura mais do que qualquer coisa na vida. Nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que esse poderia não ser o desejo dela.

- Não... – ele fez uma cara assustada, e ela compreendeu. – Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... não é isso. – Sakura pensou em como seria triste abandonar toda sua vida na cidade de Tomoeda: sua família, seus amigos, seus costumes, seus lugares preferidos. Mas amava Shaoran mais do que tudo no mundo, e se pra ficar ao lado dele ela tivesse que se mudar para a Lua, Sakura não tinha dúvidas de que iria. Ele era o futuro líder do clã Li, e era claro que, segundo a tradição, ele e a esposa deveriam morar na enorme mansão em Hong Kong, que ela visitara uma vez, havia alguns anos. Sakura se mudaria para lá e esperava ser muito feliz. – É claro que eu quero me casar e ir com você.

- Verdade? – ele respirou aliviado. – É tudo que eu mais quero na vida. Sabe, depois que eu entrar na faculdade de Administração eu pensei em...

- Shaoran, sobre isso... eu sempre pensei que você faria algo mais na área de Arqueologia ou História. Você gosta tanto... Eu sempre te via tão feliz falando com o meu pai sobre pirâmides, e artefatos antigos, e... não sei. Será que você quer mesmo ser um administrador?

- É o certo a fazer, mei-mei. As empresas da família Li devem ser administradas pelo líder do clã, o que eu serei um dia. Não posso ignorar isso. Além disso eu vou ganhar muito bem como presidente das indústrias Li e poderei dar uma vida luxuosa pra você e ...

- Eu não ligo pra isso, Shaoran. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Será que não há uma outra maneira?

- Receio que não, minha flor. Mas aprecio sua preocupação. Aliás... e você? Pretende fazer faculdade do que? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Sabe, eu nunca pensei muito sobre isso. Afinal, eu sei que você tem uma família muito rígida e eu não sabia se a sua família iria permitir que eu...

- Ora, eu nunca os deixaria se intrometerem nisso. Minha flor pode fazer faculdade do que quiser, e ninguém irá impedi-la.

- Mesmo? Você iria me defender mesmo se eu resolvesse me tornar uma dançarina ou uma nadadora profissional?

- Mas é claro que sim, você tinha dúvidas? – ele a beijou ternamente. – Se bem que eu não iria gostar muito de ver a minha esposa dançarina sendo cobiçada por todos os homens do planeta. Sabe... – Shaoran olhou fixamente para a namorada. – Quero que seja só minha e de mais ninguém. Quero que fiquemos juntos pra sempre.

- Vamos ficar, Shoran. Porque eu te amo, e pra mim isso é só o que importa.

O garoto estreitou os olhos e avisou:

- Você não deveria ter dito isso, Sakura.

Ele segurou novamente sua cintura, mais apertado do que antes. Primeiramente encostou-a em seu peito e ficou ali, só sentindo o perfume dela. Era tão bom tê-la ali em seus braços, mantê-la protegida de tudo e de todos. Ser o único dono do calor de seu corpo. Depois ele a afastou um pouco, deixando seu rosto a centímetros do dela. Ela encostou levemente os dedos nos lábios do namorado, esperando pelo beijo que não vinha. Ele resolveu experimentar um pouco, explorando sua boca, sua orelha, seu rosto, com vários beijos. As borboletas voltaram ao estômago dela, mas dessa vez acompanhadas de outra sensação, uma sensação diferente. Quando os lábios finalmente se encontraram, foi como se o mundo deixasse de existir. Sakura sentia como se sua boca estivesse sendo picadas por um milhão de pequenas abelhas. Estava quase tremendo, e não de medo ou de frio. Era um tremor de felicidade.

Shoran não sabia como, mas num segundo estavam ali sentados e se beijando e no outro ela estava sobre ele no sofá. Ele queria esquecer, mas tinha total consciência de que estavam no sofá da casa de Tomoyo e alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, mas... beijá-la daquela maneira era tão bom. Quando ela começou a intensificar mais os beijos, ele sabia que tinha que parar.

- Sabe, Sakura, isso é realmente muito bom, mas a Tomoyo e a Meilin estão demorando muito. – e completou constrangido, sentando-se. – Não é melhor chamá-las?

- Bem... hum... – ela também estava vermelha, e sabia que ele tinha razão, mas só conseguia pensar em beijá-lo de novo. Aquele progresso no relacionamento era realmente muito bom. – Ok, eu vou lá em c...

Nesse momento, Tomoyo entrou na sala com um enorme sorriso de "eu sei o que vocês fizeram enquanto estávamos fora, e eu filmei", seguida por Meilin, que disse:

- Então, se vocês já cansaram de ficar ai sentado, está na hora de irmos. Eu quero aproveitar o máximo possível dessa cidade antes de ter que voltar para casa. Vamos?

* * *

><p>Finalmente chegara o dia. Sakura temera esse momento durante as férias inteiras, mas ele chegara. Shaoran estava indo embora. Indo para longe. E agora, ela estava lá parada, no saguão do aeroporto, abraçada forte nele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.<p>

- Desculpe, Shoran. Estou molhando sua camiseta.

- Tudo bem, minha flor. Não se preocupe com isso. Só não chore, está bem? Eu não suporto te ver chorando. Você vai ver, eu vou voltar antes do que você imagina.

- Trinta segundos já são muito tempo sem você. – Ela levantou para contemplar os olhos castanhos que tanto amava. - Não aguento nem dez.

- E eu não sei? Me sinto da mesma forma. Mas é necessário.

- Odeio coisas necessárias. – Sakura disse, fazendo uma cara emburrada. -Elas quase sempre são desagradáveis.

- Não sei se isso está certo, Sakura. – Ele puxou um pouco o rosto dela e a beijou. – Eu necessito de você para viver, mas não te acho nem um pouco desagradável.

Ela riu. Nesse momento, foi anunciado que os passageiros do voo para Hong Kong deveriam embarcar.

- Por favor, me liga assim que chegar, Shoran.

- Eu prometo. Eu te amo. – Ele deu um último beijo na namorada, apertando-a mais para junto dele, sem se importar com quem estava olhando.

Meilin e Tomoyo, que estavam sentadas do outro lado do saguão, aproximaram-se. Os jovens Lis se despediram e seguiram para o portão de embarque.

- Por favor, Sakura, não chore. – disse Tomoyo para a melhor amiga. – Será só por um tempinho. Logo ele vai voltar pra ficar com você. Shaoran já não te disse isso?

- Disse, mas é que... Tomoyo, eu tenho medo que ele conheça alguém lá e se esqueça de mim.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Sakura.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu sei porque... – ela olhou bem nos olhos da amiga. – Porque você é a garota mais linda, meiga, especial, interessante e esperta do mundo.

O comentário deixou Sakura emocionada. Ela abraçou Tomoyo, com as lágrimas já prontas para escapar, e disse:

- Tomoyo, fico muito feliz que você pense isso de mim. Eu te amo como... como se você fosse minha irmã. Não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse por você. Desculpe-me por ficar aqui chorando e estragando sua tarde.

- Você não estragou nada. Eu também te amo e fico muito feliz em poder te ajudar. Agora, o que acha de ir para minha casa pra experimentar as roupas novas que eu fiz. – Tomoyo fez uma cara sonhadora. – Ai, você vai ficar tão fofa. Tem uma que é azul e verde e tem uns babados e um chapéu combinando... e tem outra que é...

Tomoyo estava entretida contando à sua amiga todos os detalhes das roupas novas. Sakura olhou por um momento para a janela e viu um avião decolando. "Volte pra mim, meu querido Shoran", ela pensou. Estava com um mal pressentimento.

* * *

><p>Haviam se passado duas semanas desde que ele voltara a morar em casa. Bem, na verdade ele não sentia mais que ali era sua casa. Mas já tinha feito vários planos sobre o futuro, já tinha conversado com alguns de seus familiares. Shaoran só teria que esperar mais algum tempo, ter paciência, e então nada mais o afastaria do amor de sua vida. Ela seria dele para sempre. E agora estava aquele homem ali, tirando seu chão.<p>

- Tem certeza de que é necessário? Não há... – A voz de Shoran estava falhando, mas não se permitiria chorar, ainda mais na frente daquele homem. – Não há uma outra maneira?

- Receio que não, senhor Li. – disse o homem. Era alto, aparentava ter cerca de 50 anos, tinha um enorme bigode preto e um olhar duro. – É a única maneira de protegê-la.

O mundo de Shoran estava desabando. Como aquele homem estranho se atrevia a ir até a casa do futuro líder do clã Li para tentar arrancar seu coração? Ele não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse.

- Não, eu não posso fazer isso. – Shoran disse. – Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Então ela vai sofrer as consequências, senhor Li. Pensava que o senhor se importasse mais com ela, e não que fosse um egoísta. Depois de tudo que contei e mostrei... até o senhor Eriol acha que...

- Mas que droga. Eu a amo! Eu amo Sakura Kinomoto! Como pode me dizer para deixa-la? Eu quero me casar com ela, quero ter filhos com ela, quero envelhecer ao lado dela! Eu não posso abandoná-la!

- Mas terá, se a ama mesmo... Eu já lhe disse... Ele nunca... O senhor tem que ficar longe dela. É necessário. – O homem parecia impaciente.

Necessário. Sim, Shoran se lembrava do que Sakura dissera. "Odeio coisas necessárias. Elas quase sempre são desagradáveis." Ela tinha toda a razão. E agora ele teria que deixá-la para salvá-la. Mas como abandonar a coisa que mais amava na vida? Ele nunca conseguiria fazer isso, não conseguiria encará-la nos olhos e terminar com ela. Vê-la chorar por sua culpa e não poder abraçá-la. Ele mesmo começaria a chorar também, se esqueceria de que tinha 15 anos e choraria sem se importar com quem estaria olhando. Mas ao pensar que era pelo bem dela... Parecia que Shaoran ia derreter, todo o seu corpo doía, seu coração estava apertado. Mas ele tinha que fazer, pelo bem dela...

- Tudo bem, eu faço. – Dizer tais palavras foi a coisa mais difícil que já fizera até então. – Só tenho que resolver umas coisas, então irei ao Japão e...

- Não, o senhor não pode ir até lá. Deve terminar com ela de outro jeito. Ligue para ela e...

- Que tipo de homem pensa que eu sou? Não abandonarei a mulher da minha vida pelo telefone.

- Pelos céus, vocês ainda são só crianças. E quanto antes o senhor terminar com isso, menos perigo ela estará correndo. Quer arriscar a vida dela indo até lá? Além disso... vejo em seus olhos que assim que ela o olhar, o senhor desistirá do plano.

Não era possível. Shaoran sentia que ia morrer ali mesmo.

- Tu... Tudo bem. Eu... eu faço.

- Faça o mais rápido possível. E não fique assim, não é o fim do mundo. Talvez resolvamos tudo e o senhor possa...

- Ela NUNCA vai me perdoar. – sua voz era de raiva. – Se eu a deixar, ela nunca mais olhará para mim. Eu terei mentido. Eu disse que voltaria, que me casaria com ela... e não o farei. Aos olhos dela, eu serei sempre um traidor mentiroso.

- Senhor Li, eu sinto muito mesmo que o senhor esteja passando por isso. Se eu pudesse, eu ajud...

- Mas não pode. É a minha vida que está desmoronando, e não a sua. É melhor que vá agora, senhor Kinney. Tenho assuntos a tratar.

O homem de bigode saiu, deixando Shaoran sozinho na biblioteca. Assim que a porta se fechou, o garoto não aguentou segurar as lágrimas. Ficou cerca de meia hora ali chorando. Depois, foi até o telefone e discou o número de telefone de sua amada.

* * *

><p>Fora um dia cheio. Sakura estava com as roupas todas rasgadas e sujas de lama. Havia usado a carta "CRIATIVIDADE" para criar inimigos e treinar sua magia. Como não estava muito interessada em imaginá-los, ela deixou Tomoyo decidir como eles seriam, mas ela criou um monstro gigante azul com duas cabeças de dragão e rabo de macaco e um minotauro assustador. No final das contas, não fora uma boa ideia.<p>

Mas pelo menos Sakura conseguiu treinar bastante. Depois que todas as cartas foram transformadas, eram raras as oportunidades de treinar sua magia, e Sakura tinha medo de estar ficando fraca. Afinal, Shoran sempre treinava, todos os dias, e se ela não ficasse bem forte talvez a família Li não consentisse com o casamento.

Ela entrou em casa e tomou um banho rápido, pois ainda precisava lavar a louça e fazer o jantar. Vestiu uma roupa leve e já ia descendo quando o telefone tocou. "Talvez seja ele", pensou enquanto corria pra atender.

- Alô. – ela disse. – Oi, Shoran. Estou com tantas saudades de você, como está?

- Bem, obrigada. – Disse um Shoran mais calmo depois da dolorosa conversa. – Sakura, nós precisamos conversar...

* * *

><p>O homem de bigode estava sentado em uma cadeira da sala de Fujitaka Kinomoto, na universidade, falando com o professor.<p>

- Eu ofereço essa solução, se o senhor estiver interessado. Nas circunstâncias atuais, eu não vejo outra maneira. – a voz do sr. Kinney aparentava sincera preocupação.

- Eu realmente não sei. – o senhor Kinomoto estava com uma aparência muito triste, e tinha olheiras profundas sob os olhos. – Sabe, em outra ocasião, eu nem cogitaria essa possibilidade, mas agora... Talvez seja mesmo o melhor para ela. Eu só quero que ela pare de sofrer. Aquela não é mais a minha filha. A Sakura passa o dia inteiro chorando e eu... eu já não aguento mais vê-la assim. Eu faria qualquer coisa pra vê-la sorrir outra vez.

- Eu lhe garanto, senhor Kinomoto. Ela será muito bem tratada lá. Temos a melhor estrutura. Ela receberá uma excelente educação. Em momentos como este, a distância é o melhor para esquecer.

- Sim, talvez tenha mesmo razão. – deu um longo suspiro. – De qualquer forma, deixe-me seu cartão. – E lembrando-se de algo. – Senhor Kinney, estou curioso... por que surgiu a oportunidade dessa bolsa de estudos justamente agora?

- Estamos sempre à procura de novos talentos, e sua filha era uma excelente nadadora antes de... Bem, e ela também parece ser muito boa em ginástica, e reconhecemos que sempre gostamos de ajudar quando podemos. A Sakura terá um quarto garantido no colégio, e poderá se alimentar por lá. Os gastos com ela serão praticamente nulos.

- E quanto ao idioma? Ela não sabe... bem, ela não é tão boa em...

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Ela terá as aulas necessárias. Sua filha não ficará sem assistência. Eu lhe garanto, eu lhe garanto...

* * *

><p>Sakura chegou à casa de Tomoyo às seis horas em ponto. Não estava com muita vontade de ir, mas não queria mais ver o pai, o irmão e Kero preocupados e tristes por sua causa. Juntou toda a força que tinha e compôs um sorriso, sem muito sucesso.<p>

- Sakuuuuraaa... Que bom que você está aqui! Você parece bem melhor. Venha! Nós temos tanto pra conversar.

Ficara combinado que Sakura dormiria na casa de Tomoyo naquela noite. Kero ficara em casa, disse que não queria atrapalhar, mas Sakura sabia que ele estava cansado dela. Em sua cabeça, todos haviam se cansado dela. Até o Shoran, que tanto dizia que a amava. Foi o primeiro a abandoná-la... porque encontrara outra pessoa. Alguém mais bonita, mais inteligente. Alguém que a família Li considerava mais adequada.

- Ai, Sakura. Você ficou tão linda. – continuou Tomoyo. - Mal posso esperar pra ver você usando magia com ela. Sabe, eu fiz essa...

Magia. Sim, ela ainda tinha a magia. Mas de que adiantava a magia quando não conseguia trazer de volta a coisa que mais desejava?

- Minha mãe me disse que nós vamos viajar para a Europa no próximo verão. Ela disse que eu poderia te convidar para vir conosco. Ia ser tão legal. Já pensou? Eu poderia filmar "As aventuras de Sakura em Paris". E então nós...

Paris. Talvez Shoran levasse a nova namorada a Paris na lua-de-mel. Ele a levaria para todos os lugares que Sakura queria visitar com ele. E dentro de pouco tempo, a jovem japonesa seria apenas uma lembrança esquecida.

Os minutos passavam devagar agora que ele não estava ali. A prova de roupas fora cansativa e entediante. Depois, elas assistiram um filme – que Tomoyo fez questão que não tivesse cenas de beijos – e foram dormir.

Sakura não conseguiu dormir por muito tempo. Teve um sonho horrível, de Shaoran indo embora. Ela estava com ele no meio do saguão de um aeroporto super lotado, mas então ele abraçava uma garota alta e loira, de de olhos azuis, e ia embora com ela... rindo. A japonesa acordou chorando e não conseguiu mais voltar a dormir. Passou mais de uma hora deitada olhando para o teto antes de resolver descer para pegar um copo d'água. Levou o mp4 de Tomoyo para tentar se distrair, e escolheu uma música ao acaso. Apertou o play. Era "In The End ", do Linkin Park.

**Time is a valuable thing**

O tempo é uma coisa valiosa

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

Assista-o voar como o balançar de um pêndulo

**Watch it count down 'till the end of the day**

Observe a contagem regressiva até o fim do dia

**The clock ticks life away**

O relógio suga a vida fora

Quando estava no meio da escada, um pensamento súbito a dominou. Não, não era só um pensamento. Era também uma necessidade, uma compulsão. Sakura queria lutar contra aquilo, mas não conseguia. Ela virou-se e subiu novamente, enquanto uma voz em sua cabeça a incitava a continuar.

**You didn't look out below**

Você não olhou para baixo

**Watch the time go right out the window**

Observe o tempo indo direto pra fora da janela

**Trying to hold on, to didn't even know**

Tentando se manter, nem mesmo sabia que

**I wasted it all just to**

Eu desperdicei tudo isso só para

**Watch you go...**

Ver você ir

Ela foi andando pelo corridor, passou do quarto de Tomoyo. Parou diante de uma grande porta de madeira: chegara ao quarto principal, o quarto da mãe de Tomoyo. Senhoras como ela geralmente tinham em seus banheiros um armário de remédios.

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

Apesar do jeito que você estava zombando de mim,

**Acting like I was part of your property**

Agindo como seu eu fosse parte de sua prioridade

**Remembering all the times you fought with me**

Lembrando de todas as vezes que você lutou comigo

**I'm surprised, it**

Estou surpreso

Ela queria parar, mas não conseguia. Só conseguia pensar em como estava sofrendo e em como queria que tudo terminasse. Todas as pessoas que a amavam e se importavam com ela haviam desaparecido de sua mente, e só restava ele... ele... ele... e a dor que ele havia provocado, e em como ele a havia rejeitado. Doía tanto. Céus, como doía. Parecia que tinham arrancado seu coração e jogado no liquidificador. Não, era pior que isso. Parecia que tinham furado seu coração com uma espada bem afiada. E agora ela tinha que dar um jeito nisso.

**I've put my trust in you**

Eu coloquei minha confiança em você

**Pushed as far as I can go**

Empurrado até onde posso ir

**For all this**

Por tudo isso

**There's only one thing you should've know**

Há apenas uma coisa que você deveria saber

Sakura entrou no quarto. A senhora Sonomi não estava, havia viajado a negócios. Caminhou até o banheiro e abriu o armário. Lá estava. Não tinha mais forças para continuar, só queria acabar com aquela dor. Estava insuportável. Sem olhar os rótulos, pegou vários frascos, misturou no copo que estava sobre a pia e bebeu tudo. Depois foi até a cama e deitou, esperando o sono chegar. O sono que a levaria para sempre.

**I had to fall**

Eu tive que cair

**To lose it all**

Para perder tudo

**But in the end,**

Mas no fim

**It doesn't even matter.**

Não importa mesmo

* * *

><p><strong>Então, finalmente acabou o capítulo um, se é que estão lendo. Se leram, espero que tenham gostado. Se vão continuar lendo (e eu espero que continuem), eu tenho alguns avisos:<strong>

**Então, receio que o Shaoran vai sumir por uns tempos. Acalmem-se, não é pra sempre. É só que a Sakura vai crescer primeiro (e não é só do crescer físico que eu estou falando) antes de reencontrá-lo. Eu prometo que ele volta, afinal eu o amooo...**

**No meio da história, vocês viram o Shaoran chamando a Sakura de "mei-mei". Então, essa é uma expressão que significa algo como "meu docinho". Eu vi em uma fanfic muito legal chamada "Syaoran HeartCaptor", de absolutefluffiness, que eu gostei muito, e estou usando aqui.**

**A partir do próximo capítulo, vão ter se passado mais de dois anos a partir dessa "atitude" da Sakura. Nesse meio tempo, aconteceram umas coisas misteriosas que vão ser mostradas por meio de flashbacks. Eu acho que vocês vão gostar.**

**Guarde isso: nova vida... novos personagens... novo nome...**

**Prepare-se para uma Sakura totalmente diferente, nada a ver com as outras fanfics do gênero.**

**Mandem reviews. Sabe, dá muito trabalho escrever um capítulo como esse. Se tem uma coisa que eu não gosto quando estou lendo uma fanfic é capítulo muito curto. Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha exagerado, mas eu fiz de coração. Por isso, se gostou, se odiou, se tem uma sugestão, se tem uma crítica... mande review. É rápido e não custa nada.**

**Divulguem pros amigos... tah bom, vou parar de falar... Xau...**


	2. Recomeço

**Olá,**

**Demorei, né? Por favor, não me crucifiquem. Eh que estava com um tempinho livre por estar de férias, mas acabou q eu passei no vestibular e agora nem respiro de tanto estudar. Bem, nesse capítulo vamos conhecer a vida nova da Sakura. Depois do que ela tentou fazer, o sr. Kinomoto decidiu aceitar a proposta do sr. Kinney, que era... bem, vocês vão descobrir por si próprios. Ela agora mora na Inglaterra (longe o suficiente do Shoran, não?), mas quase ninguém por lá sabe o nome verdadeiro dela (lembram que o sr. Kinney está tentando protegê-la de "algo"?). Vocês verão também que a personalidade dela mudou um pouco. Ela está mais madura, mas ainda não o suficiente para o meu gosto. E nesse capítulo, ela é a única personagem de SCC que aparece. Podem até ter referências a alguns personagens, mas eles não "participam". Bom, aproveitem os novos personagens. E qualquer semelhança com séries de televisão e outros animes não é mera coincidência.**

**Última observação super-mega-hiper-essencial: passaram mais de 2 anos depois de a Sakura ter se mudado do Japão, e nesse meio tempo aconteceram umas coisas muito importantes pro resto da história... Ah, vou parar de falar. Vejam vocês mesmos...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2 - RECOMEÇO<strong>

Ela olhava fixamente o espelho. Via uma garota de 17 anos, muito bonita, com 1,66 m de altura, um rosto de feições delicadas, uns grandes olhos verdes da cor de esmeraldas, cabelos castanhos compridos e lisos, que uma assistente tratava de transformar em cachos. Estava com um vestido preto curto, um pouco ousado, mas só teria que usá-lo durante a sessão de fotos. De seu pescoço pendiam uma corrente dourada, cujo pingente estava escondido dentro do vestido, e uma prateada com uma grande letra "A" pendurada. Tirou-as e voltou a se contemplar. Sakura não conseguia parar de olhar para sua imagem refletida. "Eu estou tão bonita", ela pensava. "Ele rastejaria aos meus pés se visse como estou agora. E eu o rejeitaria... como se ele fosse lixo." Sorriu.

- Alison! – uma garota entrou gritando no camarim. – Você não vai acreditar no que o velhinho fez dessa vez!

- Oi pra você também, Tess. Hum... o que será que foi agora? – Sakura ironizou. – Holly... pode ir. Diga ao chefinho que nós já vamos, ok?

Depois que a mulher saiu, Sakura virou a cadeira giratória para ficar de frente para a amiga. Tessa Kinney tinha cabelos loiros muito claros, ondulados, cortados na altura do pescoço, e olhos acinzentados. Era pelo menos uns 5 cm mais alta do que Sakura, o que ficava ainda mais evidente por ela não abrir mão de um sapato de salto alto. Estava sempre maquiada, sempre, e nunca aparecia na frente de uma câmera sem um sorriso deslumbrante.

- Ele me proibiu de chegar no colégio depois das dez. Eu preciso sair pra me animar. Eu sou famosa, ele não pode me trancar como se eu fosse uma qualquer.

- Sabe, Tess, eu acho que seu pai está certo dessa vez. É meio perigoso uma garota de 17 anos chegar em casa depois das 2h da madrugada. Ainda mais quando ela se acha tão... – Sakura fez uma cara divertida ao dizer. – "famosa".

- Alison Kinney, como pode concordar com aquele crápula? Pensei que estivéssemos do mesmo lado.

- Nós estamos, eu só me preocupo com você. Dormimos no mesmo quarto, e eu não consigo me acalmar enquanto você não chega. – e vendo uma pontada de emoção no rosto de Tess, completou. – E quando eu consigo dormir, você me acorda quando chega.

- Ah, sua boba. Quanto a isso, tenho que te contar sobre ontem à noite. Então, você sabe que eu estou saindo com o Lewis e ele me levou... – Sakura escutou divertida o relatório da "prima". Quem as visse assim, tão próximas, não imaginaria que um ano antes nem se falavam direito. Sakura ainda de lembrava o quanto fora estranho quando se conheceram...

* * *

><p><em>Era um dia chuvoso na Trinity Academy, um colégio interno localizado nas proximidades de Londres. Sakura estava cansada da longa viagem e curiosa em conhecer aquele que seria seu lar por alguns meses, como seu pai lhe dissera, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de pensar em Shoran. Nem por um só segundo. Mas chegara longe demais por sua causa, fazendo a família e os amigos sofrerem, e prometera a si mesma que faria todo o possível para esquecê-lo.<em>

_- Chegamos querida. – o motorista estacionou o carro e o sr. Kinney a ajudou com as malas. – Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. – E entregando as malas a um rapaz de uniforme azul marinho. – Você gostará muito de estudar aqui._

_Sakura não entendia direito o que fazia ali. Achava que o pai a estava mandando para algum tipo de clínica para pessoas perturbadas. E ele tinha todo o direito depois "daquilo"._

_O senhor de bigode a guiou pelo imenso jardim, pelo saguão e pelas escadas, mas ela não prestava atenção em nada. Após andarem por cerca de 15 minutos, chegaram a uma grande porta de carvalho no quinto andar, toda esculpida com desenhos de rosas, espadas e símbolos antigos que Sakura não conhecia. O senhor Kinney abriu a porta e Sakura viu-se adentrando em um enorme salão hexagonal, bem iluminado e sem janelas. Próximo a um dos lados, estava um conjunto de estantes cheias de livros empoeirados. No lado contrário, havia uma escrivaninha antiga cercada por 3 cadeiras. Nas outras paredes, estavam pendurados vários tapetes, pinturas e até espadas._

_- Pensei que estávamos indo para o meu quarto. – Sakura falou, com a voz sem emoção._

_- Depois, querida. Temos algo mais... digamos... urgente a tratar agora. Venha, sente-se. – Ele sentou-se na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, e lhe indicou uma das cadeiras da frente. – Nós temos que conversar._

_- Que lugar é esse, senhor Kinney?_

_- Isso, minha querida.- abriu os braços, indicando. – Eu a chamo de SALA DE PREPARAÇÃO._

_- Preparação de quê?_

_- De você._

_- Senhor Kinney, do que está..._

_- Eu sei o que você é, Sakura. Não precisa fingir pra mim. Sei que você possui magia, sei de sua relação com o velho Clow, e o que vamos fazer é torná-la uma bruxa mais forte, para enfrentar o inimigo que se aproxima. Enquanto isso, eu te garanto que aqui estará protegida._

_- Protegida do quê?_

_- Não é do que, é de quem. Mas tudo a seu tempo. Agora, as considerações iniciais..._

_- Então o meu pai me mandou para cá para me proteger? Ele sabe que eu..._

_- Não, seu pai não sabe o que você é, pelo menos não diretamente. Eu disse a ele que seria bom uma mudança de ares pra te fazer esquecer. E depois do que você fez..._

_- Eu não farei aquilo outra vez!_

_- Tratarei para que isso seja verdade, meu bem. Então, onde estávamos? Ah, sim. Você... A partir desse momento, o seu nome é Alison Sakura Kinney, minha sobrinha, filha de meu falecido irmão Henry Kinney, que veio do Japão estudar no colégio em que o vice-diretor é o seu querido tio depois do acidente de carro que matou seus pais. Sua mãe era japonesa, seu nome de solteira era Sayuri Matsumoto. Antes do acidente você morava em uma fazenda no interior do Japão. Por enquanto isso é o suficiente, depois discutiremos os outros detalhes._

_- Eu vou estudar aqui? Mas por que...? – Sakura parecia assustada._

_- Sim, você vai estudar aqui. Não se preocupe, eu tenho amigos... influentes. Ficou como se você estivesse no Programa de Proteção à Testemunha, e creio que não teremos problemas quanto a isso. Acham que tem um assassino atrás de você. – ele riu. – Bem, afinal não é tanta loucura assim. Quando você terminar a escola..._

_- Eu vou ficar aqui até me formar?_

_- Receio que sim. Mas nós daremos um jeito para que sua estadia aqui seja a mais agradável possível._

_- Não vai me dizer do que estou me escondendo?_

_- No momento certo eu direi, querida. Seu tio se preocupa muito com você. – deu um sorriso divertido. – Vai ficar no quarto com a minha filha Tessa, no dormitório do colégio. Espero que se tornem boas amigas._

_- E quanto ao idioma? Sabe, meu inglês não é tão bom assim..._

_- Bem, Sakura... ou melhor... Alison. Você possui magia, não? Está na hora de aprender a sua primeira lição. Vou ensiná-la a entender e ser entendida por aqueles que não falam a sua língua. Essa é uma técnica fácil, não deve demorar para..._

_- O senhor também possui magia?_

_- É... sim. Pode me chamar de tio Cornelius. Eu cheguei inclusive a conhecer Clow antes dele morrer. Mas isso foi há muito, muito tempo._

_- Sua filha também?_

_- Hum, o quê? Ah, sim. Mas minha filha possui um tipo diferente de magia. Quase como seu irmão Touya antes. Você vai descobrir por si mesma._

_A lembrança do irmão fez o coração de Sakura doer. Ficou curiosa a respeito de como Cornelius estava tão bem informado, mas resolveu não perguntar nada._

_- Então, pronta? Não precisa nem se levantar, apenas concentre-se... – disse Cornelius Kinney._

_Demorou um pouco mais do que Cornelius esperava para Sakura pegar o jeito. Mas depois de uma hora ela estava pronta para assumir sua nova identidade, e ele ordenou que fosse levada para os novos aposentos._

_O dormitório das garotas era em um prédio separado. O quarto era muito maior do que o de Sakura no Japão, e ficava no terceiro andar. Havia duas camas arrumadas com colchas rosadas e travesseiros combinando, dois guarda-roupas enormes, uma penteadeira, uma porta branca que levava a um banheiro claro e perfumado. Em uma das paredes, havia um grande mural com fotos de uma menina loira de olhos acinzentados em diversas fases de sua vida e... capas de revistas?_

_- Ah, você chegou... – a garota das fotos tinha entrado no quarto. Estava usando o uniforme do colégio: saia xadrez azul, camisa branca com o símbolo da escola, que era uma espécie de pássaro cercado por espadas e outros simbolos, gravata combinando com a saia e suéter de mesma cor._

_- Bom dia. – Sakura apressou-se em dizer. - Meu nome é..._

_- Eu sei quem você é. – ela não tinha uma cara simpática. – Também sei quem você não é..._

_Tess recusou-se a ser amiga de Sakura. Ela achava que a garota estava roubando sua vida: roubara metade de seu quarto, roubara grande parte da atenção de seu pai e mesmo os olhares de alguns garotos da escola, que Tessa considerava serem sua exclusividade. Desde os 5 anos, ela trabalhava como modelo, e estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções. Não que seu pai gostasse muito de tal ocupação: fora obra de sua mãe antes de morrer. A falecida Ruth Kinney, que conquistara o marido em grande parte por sua beleza, sempre teve a frustração por não ter conquistado a fama. Decidiu então realizar seus sonhos com a filha. A partir de então, o céu era o limite para Tess. O fato de Sakura ser uma bruxa poderosa só prejudicava mais sua opinião sobre ela. Não perdia uma só chance de provocá-la. Sakura não revidava, não se defendia._

_Após um tempo, chegou a pensar se não deveria dar uma chance para que as duas pudessem se dar bem. Sempre via Sakura sozinha pelos cantos, sem se relacionar com ninguém, ou chorando baixinho durante a noite. Tess era curiosa, e tinha muita vontade de perguntar o motivo de tanto isolamento e tristeza. Uma vez, durante uma aula de Química em que os alunos deveriam formar duplas, chegou a cogitar sentar-se com ela, mas logo afastou esse pensamento da cabeça. Depois que Sakura conheceu sua nova mestre (se é que dava para ver Cecilia como mestre de alguém) a colega de quarto, pouco a pouco, foi ficando diferente. O treinamento com Cecilia a deixava mais selvagem, mais determinada. Ela parou de chorar a noite. Até as roupas e a maquiagem foram ficando mais ousadas. Sakura era uma nova garota... não, uma nova mulher, bonita e segura de si._

_Uma noite, cerca de seis meses antes, Tess chegou bêbada ao quarto. Se tinha uma coisa que Cornelius Kinney não admitia era ver sua filha se embebedando por aí. Quando ele foi procura-la, Sakura lhe garantiu que Tess não havia saído naquela noite, e que há muito estava dormindo. A partir de então, as duas passaram a conviver com certa harmonia. Algumas semanas depois, Tess lhe disse:_

_- Sabe, Alison... quando eu me formar, eu vou me mudar para Nova Iorque. Mal posso esperar, vou me tornar uma modelo de verdade. – era só nisso que a loira pensava, dia após dia. – E então um belo astro de cinema, ou mesmo um cantor famoso, se apaixonará por mim e me levará para sua mansão. – a voz de Tess era sonhadora. – E você, o que vai fazer?_

_- Eu vou pra faculdade. – não havia hesitação em sua voz. – Vou provar para todos que eu sou mais do que uma fraca... do que uma bobinha..._

_- Eu não acho você uma bobinha, Alison._

_- Mas há quem ache, Tess._

_- Você está falando dele? Eu não sou igual a ele. Esse tal de Shoran, ou seja qual for o nome dele, é um idiota por ter te deixado. Ele não sabe o que perdeu._

_- E nunca saberá. Com a família que ele tem, já deve estar noivo ou mesmo... – a palavra custou a sair. - ...casado. Essa não é a vida que eu quero pra mim, Tess. Quero me afastar o máximo da vida dele. Nunca mais entregarei minha vida nas mãos de homem nenhum. – a determinação em sua voz permanecia evidente._

_- E vai fazer faculdade de quê? – a loira estava curiosa._

_- Bom, por enquanto isso é um segredo. – Sakura riu da cara chateada da amiga. – Mas eu te garanto, ele nunca sonhou com o que eu serei. Só tem um problema..._

_- E qual é?_

_- Bem, Tess. Eu sou bolsista aqui. Eu não... não tenho dinheiro para pagar a faculdade, e não posso ficar esperando que vou receber uma bolsa, pois pode não acontecer. Meu pai não tem como arcar com os custos. Eu pensei em arrumar um emprego, mas mesmo assim..._

_- Talvez meu pai pague sua faculdade. Sabe que dinheiro não é problema para ele. O valor que essa escola lhe paga é absurdo._

_- Ah, essa é boa. Você tem consciência de que nós não somos primas de verdade, não é? Além disso, eu disse que não queria depender de homem nenhum.._

_- Pois bem... – Tess tinha um sorriso divertido. – Talvez eu possa te ajudar com isso. Afinal, para que serve uma amiga modelo, não? Você até que é bem bonitinha e poderia..._

_- Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com a Cecilia... – a expressão de Sakura era séria. – É que eu não sou bonitinha. Eu sou linda, Tess. Eu sou perfeita exatamente desse jeito._

* * *

><p>Sakura e Tess terminaram a sessão de fotos e voltaram para o colégio: tinham lição para terminar. O emprego de modelo acabou se mostrando vantajoso, mas ainda assim Sakura não sabia se cobriria os gastos da faculdade, pois Cornelius só a deixava fazer trabalhos menores e sem muito alcance, alegando estar tentando protegê-la de algo. Mas nada a afastaria de seus objetivos, não importava o que tivesse que fazer ou quanto tempo levasse.<p>

- Carta para a senhorita. – disse o funcionário da recepção para Sakura quando as garotas passaram por ele. – E veio de longe.

A carta era de Tomoyo. Tess disse para Sakura subir e ler tranquila no quarto enquanto ela ía falar com o pai para pedir para sair naquela noite. Chegando ao quarto, a japonesa guardou a mochila, sentou-se numa poltrona e abriu o envelope, que estava endereçado á senhorita Alison Kinney. Tomoyo era uma das únicas pessoas que sabiam da identidade falsa. Além dela, Yukito, que precisava fazer visitas periódicas a Londres para que Yue recebesse uma dose de poder, e Touya, de quem Yukito não escondia nada. Fujitaka Kinomoto fora poupado dessa informação, e sempre que queria falar com a filha ligava para seu telefone celular. Só que nem sempre Sakura atendia. Não que quisesse magoar o pai, mas tudo que se relacionava a Tomoeda lhe trazia recordações dolorosas.

"_Querida Sakura,_

_Resolvi escrever uma carta porque você não anda respondendo os meu e-mails, nem retorna as minhas chamadas, o que vem me deixando muito curiosa. Será que você, em um de seus momentos de caminhada por esse enorme colégio (eu vi as fotos na internet) encontrou um garoto belo e adorável e não tem mais tempo para sua melhor amiga por estar tendo longos encontros com ele em cantos escuros do jardim? Se for isso, eu a perdoo. Do contrário... bem, só me responda, estou com muita saudade de você. Kero também, mas disse que anda tendo pressentimentos estranhos. Bem, você sabe como o Kero é. Por isso mande um sinal para dizer se está bem._

_Tenho tantas novidades pra te contar. Em primeiro lugar, eu decidi a faculdade que vou fazer. Vou te deixar adivinhar. Eu poderei fazer muitas roupas lindas pra você e então você vai ficar mais bonita do que já é. Provavelmente terei que interromper minhas apresentações de canto, o que me deixa um pouco receosa. Além disso ainda não contei pra minha mãe, que com certeza ficará preocupada com o destino das indústrias Daidouji. Mas quando fecho os olhos e imagino você usando minhas obras, todas as dificuldades parecem pequenas. Aliás, soube que você anda trabalhando como modelo (eu comprei várias revistas em que você aparecia). Perfeito!_

_Por falar em minha mãe, seu pai já te disse? Bem, ele e a minha ela... sim, eles estão namorando. Há muito tempo eu não via a senhora Sonomi tão feliz. Bem, isso não é o tipo de coisa que se conte por carta, mas você me dá alternativa? Ah, estou mandando essa carta em segredo, afinal os outros não sabem da sua identidade falsa. Isso é tão legal, você parece uma agente secreta, só que muito mais bonita. Isso merece uma roupa nova. Pena que você não está comigo para vesti-la. Bem, talvez isso se resolva em pouco tempo. Mas eu não te conto mais nada até ter certeza._

_Atenciosamente_

_Sua melhor amiga Tomoyo, "que te ama muito."_

Sakura largou a carta e se pôs a pensar com carinho em Tomoyo. A amiga era realmente muito esperta, tivera o cuidado de não mencionar Shoran em nenhum momento na carta. Se tivesse mencionado, esperava algo como: "ele está aqui, ele veio rastejar pelo seu perdão" ou "ele sofreu um grave acidente e nunca mais conseguirá tocar em outra garota". Aquele cafajeste, safado, traidor. Ele ia pagar caro por cada lágrima que Sakura derramou, ele ia perder tudo, ele ia...

- Alison, meu pai disse pra você ir para aquele salão estranho do quinto andar. Acho que a loira do mal está te esperando. – Tess entrou dizendo. – E ele deixou a gente sair, desde que voltemos cedo. Você quer ir?

- Você pediu autorização pra eu sair sem saber se eu queria sair? – a voz de Sakura era divertida e admirada.

- É que ele sempre deixa eu sair quando estou com você. Por algum motivo estranho, ele te acha mais responsável...

- E onde você pretende ir?

- Eu sei de um lugar novo que abriu na cidade. Podemos pegar o meu carro e ir. Dizem que lá tem vários garotos bonitos e...

- Eu não quero saber de garoto nenhum. Se eu for, é pra te acompanhar e talvez dançar um pouquinho. Mas eu não vou beber e não vou falar com garoto nenhum...

- Então não fale, Alison. Você só tem que beijá-lo e...

- Tess, eu não vou beijar ninguém!

- Ah, eu esqueci que a santinha está se guardando pro seu príncipe encantado chinês.

- Eu não estou me guardando pra ele. Eu o odeio. Queria que ele sumisse. Agora com licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer...

Sakura deixou o quarto antes que as lágrimas começassem a cair, deixando sozinha uma Tess arrependida do que havia dito. A loira nunca tivera muitas amigas, e não estava acostumada a lidar com Sakura em sua vida. A garota de cabelos castanhos desceu as escadas e saiu para jardim. Um grupo formado por três meninas magérrimas estava vindo do prédio principal, em sua direção. Era Eve Kaser, filha de um famoso empresário no ramo de bebidas, e suas seguidoras, Louisa Wainright e Barbara Bourke. Eve tinha inveja de Tess por ela ser modelo, e nos últimos meses passara a tratar Sakura com mais ódio e rispidez.

- Não, agora não. – Sakura sussurrou. – Que elas não estejam vindo me provocar. – suas esperanças foram vãs.

- Ora, se não é a fazendeira Kinney que eu estou vendo. Cansou de cuidar das galinhas e porquinhas que você guarda no seu quarto? – disse Eve. A garota tinha cabelos pintados de ruivo e olhos castanhos escuros

- Cansei. Sabe... – o sorriso de Sakura era perverso. – Decidi vim cuidar da porca que está aqui fora. – E olhou sorridente para Eve.

- Ora, sua atrevida. – os risinhos de Barbara e Louisa não escaparam a Eve, que as fuzilou com o olhar. – Pensa que pode escapar de tudo só porque é a "sobrinhazinha órfã" do vice-diretor? Sua mãe deve estar aliviada lá do inferno, afinal não tem mais que olhar pra essa sua cara de...

Eve não conseguiu terminar a frase. O tapa de Sakura acertou em cheio seu rosto. As outras garotas ficaram se entreolhando, mas não fizeram nada, afinal circulava um boato de que "Alison" treinava artes marciais todos os dias em seu quarto, e outro de que ela fora mandada para o tio pois no Japão costumava matar garotas e enterrar os corpos atrás do celeiro de sua fazenda. A japonesa então pegou a outra pelos cabelos, olhou diretamente em seus olhos e disse, com uma voz de raiva:

- Nunca mais... entendeu? Nunca mais... fale da minha mãe de novo. Devia usar o seu tempo pra tentar consertar essa alma feia que você tem... Ah, espera... Não tem conserto.

Sakura largou Eve no chão e voltou a andar para o prédio principal. Resolveu fazer o máximo esforço para se acalmar. Não era bom começar um treinamento com a raiva prejudicando seus sentidos. Quando abriu a grande porta de carvalho da SALA DE PREPARAÇÃO, viu a mulher de cabelos loiros ondulados, de cerca de 30 anos, de costas para ela.

- Você está atrasada. – disse Cecilia Martinez, fitando Sakura com seus belos olhos azuis e seu sorriso enigmático. E virando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, completou – Acho que terei que puní-la.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura lembrava-se claramente do dia em que conhecera Cecilia. Foi exatamente três semanas depois do dia em que chegara ao colégio. Era um dia ensolarado e sem nuvens, e Sakura ainda era só uma garotinha tristonha de 15 anos. Cornelius a chamara para uma conversa no salão do quinto andar. Quando entrou, a mulher já estava lá.<em>

_- Alison, sente, minha querida. – disse Cornelius. – Quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa...Esta é a senhorita Cecilia Martinez, sua nova mestra._

_- Mestra? – Sakura estava confusa. – Pra quê, Cornelius? Você já me faz ter aulas intensivas de inglês e me fez entrar para o time de natação do colégio. Eu passo mais tempo treinando do que dormindo, e ainda tenho que trabalhar. Você está querendo me matar?_

_Cornelius riu. Realmente a mandara fazer todas essas coisas, mas era pensando em deixa-lamais forte e com pouco tempo para ficar pensando em coisas tristes... e chorando._

_- Meu bem, essas são aulas diferentes. Você também precisa aprender a controlar melhor sua magia, e mesmo a se defender sem magia. Pode ser que um dia, por alguma razão, você esteja sem ela. Então, precisa saber luta, esgrima, avan..._

_- Desculpe, mas parece realmente que você está tentando me matar._

_- Bem, talvez eu não esteja fazendo isso direito. Cecilia, explique para ela, sim? Até mais tarde._

_Quando Cornelius se retirou, Cecilia começou a falar:_

_- Muito prazer, senhorita Alison. Esperei muito tempo para conhecê-la._

_- Chame-me de Sakura, por favor. Que tipo de treinamento será esse, senhorita Martinez?_

_- Chame-me de Cecilia, por favor. E eu te chamarei de Alison. Essa é uma vida nova, você precisa de um novo nome. Esqueça a Sakura, ela só te fez sofrer até agora. – E sorriu ao completar. – Bem, ao longo de nosso curso, Alison, você aprenderá..._

_- Por que parece que todo mundo sabe tudo sobre a minha vida? Eu sou assim tão interessante? Isso me deixa com muita raiva. – e gritou.- Todos sabem que eu sou uma idiota fraca!_

_- Não se menospreze, Alison. Sua primeira lição: as pessoas só descobrem sobre nós o que nós deixamos elas descobrirem. O que nos descuidamos em esconder. Com uma aparência triste como a sua, é claro que todos ficariam curiosos com a sua história. E você é bem mais interessante do que imagina._

_- Sim, é claro que sou... – a garota ironizou.- Mas afinal... por que esse treinamento?_

_- Vamos estabelecer as regras então: vamos sempre ser honestas uma com a outra, não precisamos mentir nem usar palavras doces para a outra se sentir melhor. Cornelius me disse que você está meio isolada, o que não é nada saudável, então podemos até ser amigas se você quiser. De acordo?_

_Sakura pensou um pouco e respondeu:_

_- Eu... eu acho que tudo bem._

_- Ok... Pois bem... Shoran Li, o garoto que te abandonou sem nem pensar nos seus sentimentos, que nem se importou em saber como você estava depois, que mentiu pra você da pior forma que uma pessoa pode fazer, tem um mestre, o velho Wei, acho que você já o conhece. – Cecilia viu que os olhos de Sakura ficaram marejados, mas continuou. – Li treina todos os dias, várias horas, pra ficar mais forte. Agora me diga, Alison. Você não quer se vingar? É claro que quer, é isso que todas as mulheres rejeitadas querem. Haveria forma mais doce de se vingar do que ficar melhor que ele? Do que ficar mais poderosa? Do que derrotá-lo? Hein?_

_- Eu... acho que não mas... pensei que fosse a feiticeira mais poderosa do mundo. O mago Clow... o Cornelius..._

_- Há muitos mundos, e todos estão entrelaçados, como já dizia uma velha amiga minha. E mesmo assim... Já ouviu aquele expressão... muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho? Então, não adianta ter muito poder se o seu corpo não consegue aguentar. É como eu sempre digo: use seu corpo e mostre seu verdadeiro poder._

_- Nossa, essa conversa está ficando mesmo muito estranha. Eu não estou entendendo mais nada._

_- Sabe, Alison, você é uma mulher, e como mulher tem uma vantagem inigualável sobre o sexo oposto, ainda mais sendo bonita assim como é._

_- Eu não sou bonita..._

_- É sim, meu anjo. Sou eu que estou olhando pra você, e te garanto que estou diante de uma das mais belas criaturas que já vi...Vou te ensinar a usar isso em seu favor. Sabe, é sempre melhor esconder sua verdadeira força e só usá-la em último caso. É sempre melhor enganar do que destruir... É nas sutilezas que se encontra o caminho._

_- Sabe, Cecilia, agora eu estou ficando com medo._

_- Não tenha medo de mim.Só lembre-se de uma coisa. Eu vou ensinar para você tudo que puder deixá-la mais forte, tudo que te dê alguma vantagem, não importando o que seja. Você vai ter que se dedicar muito e fazer tudo que eu mandar, sem me contestar. Eu sei o que é melhor para você, já estive no seu lugar e só estou pensando no seu bem. Você pode pensar que algumas coisas são erradas, mas quem define o que é certo ou errado no final das contas? Quem faz as reggras? Preciso que confie inteiramente em mim. Sei que será difícil, você já entregou sua confiança nas mãos de alguém e essa pessoa, quer dizer,Shoran Li, te traiu. Mas espero conquistá-la aos poucos. Agora, pronta pra começar?_

_As aulas com Cecilia eram as que Sakura mais gostava. Isso porque elas eram completamente diferentes do que a garota esperava. Cecilia lhe dava lições de coisas como dança, canto, música, desenho, vestuário... Ensinava sobre lutas e espadas, sobre novas técnicas de magia, como chamar a atenção de um homem. Ensinava o que tinha que fazer para derrotar só com um simples olhar, com um toque. Sakura escutava tudo atentamente, pensando em como gostaria de que Shoran estivesse ali, para testar as novas técnicas com ele, para fazê-lo sofrer. Aprendeu como andar de forma mais sensual, como mentir sem ser desmascarada, como descobrir o que o outro queria...Sakura cada vez mais desejava ser como Cecília: forte, bonita, segura, independente. Percebeu que não sabia muito sobre o passado da mestra, mas não se importava. Só sabia o que a própria Cecilia revelara: que era uma bruxa muito poderosa, que era orfã desde os 13 anos, que fora criada pelo avô na Espanha e que já havia treinado outra garota antes._

_Alguns meses depois, quando Sakura chegou para treinar, Cecilia anunciou:_

_- Então, Alison, acho que você está pronta para sua primeira aula prática... Ou melhor... Para sua primeira missão._

* * *

><p><em>O salão estava lotado. Vários casais ocupavam a pista de dança, movendo-se ao som da música lenta. Ela podia ver que suas roupas eram caras e luxuosas, mas não se preocupou, afinal o vestido preto e justo que a mestra lhe emprestara em nada deixava a desejar, e o colar que usava no pescoço era de esmeraldas verdadeiras. A peruca ruiva e a maquiagem a deixavam com aparência de ser uns quatro anos mais velha.<em>

_- Foi deixada aqui sozinha nesse salão tão grande, doçura?_

_Sakura olhou para o jovem de 25 anos que a contemplava. Era Derek Frey II. Bingo!_

_- Meu noivo precisou ir para o escritório tratar de negócios. – Sakura suspirou. – Esses homens, só pensam em trabalho._

_- Eu nunca deixaria uma criatura tão bonita sozinha em uma festa cheia de homens tão... perigosos. – ele olhou rapidamente para a aliança de ouro branco colocada no dedo anelar dela enquanto falava. "Os homens adoram uma competição", era a voz de Cecilia em sua cabeça. Derek sentou-se ao seu lado. – Alguém poderia tentar roubá-la._

_- Com quem falo mesmo? – a voz de Sakura aparentava curiosidade._

_- Derek... Derek Frey. – agora Derek olhava seus olhos. – E a senhorita?_

_- Paige Gilles. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Frey. Acho que já li algo sobre o senhor nos jornais..._

_- Se foi algo sobre um homem forte, bonito, solteiro e sedutor, foi com certeza sobre mim. – ele trouxe a cadeira para mais perto da garota. "Não, foi sobre um homem cafajeste, arrogante e que não aprendeu o significado da palavra não", pensou Sakura. – Agora, se foi algo sobre um velho bêbado e seu grande império de indústrias... bem, aí estão falando sobre o meu pai..._

_- Ah, então você é o herdeiro Frey? Que grande honra. Ouvi dizer que seu pai guarda em casa um grande acervo de arte que..._

_- Gostaria de conhecê-lo? – ele ofereceu. – Minha mansão fica bem perto daqui._

_- Não sei se seria apropriado, senhor Frey. Acabamos de nos conhecer. As pessoas podem falar._

_- Ah, prometo que trago a senhorita de volta em menos de uma hora._

_Sakura sorriu e assentiu. Enquanto o acompanhava até a limusine dele, podia sentir os olhos de Derek percorrendo todo o seu corpo. "Cafajeste," ela pensou, "são todos iguais". Em menos de dez minutos pararam em frente a um grande casarão branco de dois andares._

"_O velho senhor Frey está com algo que não deveria possuir, e será muito prejudicial a vida de muitas, muitas pessoas se ele descobrir sua serventia ou se aquilo for parar em mãos erradas", a voz de Cecilia continuou._

_- Venha, doçura. Vamos entrar. – Derek puxou Sakura pela cintura para dentro da residência. A vontade da garota era de afastar os corpos o máximo possível, mas sabia que não podia. – Vai adorar o que tem lá dentro. – olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso._

_- Não duvido, senhor Frey._

_Enquanto a puxava, Derek ia falando sobre como seu pai era rico e como ficaria bem de vida depois que o "velho" morresse. Sakura queria vomitar diante de tamanha hipocrisia e frieza. Como alguém poderia comentar daquela forma sobre a pessoa que lhe havia criado e dado proteção? Após subir dois lances de escadas, chegaram a um salão com paredes de madeira escura repletas de quadros e outras antiguidades. No meio do salão, estavam vários suportes para outros objetos antigos._

"_É um bracelete de prata, grande, cravejada com quatro rubis e uma grande pérola ao centro. Nele há várias inscrições em latim, como te ensinei. Chama-se As Lágrimas de Fyora. Dá poderes excepcionais a quem o utiliza, o que é muito perigoso.."_

_- Mas que lugar lindo, senhor Frey. – ela viu o bracelete sobre um suporte à esquerda, coberto por uma estrutura de vidro, e foi se encaminhando para lá. – Deve ser muito difícil manter a segurança desse lugar._

_- E como é. Meu pai gasta uma fortuna com guardas e sistemas de segurança caros. Mas vale a pena. Por exemplo, nada pode ser tirado do lugar se o sistema não for desativado, e o sistema só pode ser desativado com as digitas ou minha ou do meu pai._

_- Impressionante. – "Espero não ter que arrancar seu dedo pra levar essa coisa embora". – Deve ser muita responsabilidade._

_- E como é. Meu pai cortaria minha mesada se alguma dessas coisas sumisse._

_- Nossa, é realmente muito perigoso, Derek... posso chamá-lo de Derek? – Sakura olhou para o homem e sorriu de forma inocente._

_- Pode me chamar como quiser, amor. – hipnotizado pelos olhos de Sakura, ele tentou beijá-la, mas a garota não estava disposta a permitir isso. Ainda não se achava pronta. Se afastou, disfarçando, e foi direto pra o bracelete, o que deixou Derek um pouco frustrado._

_- Ai, ai, ai, que bracelete mais lindo. – ela disse, fingindo empolgação. – O lugar de algo assim é no braço de uma mulher. É uma pena que isso não seja possível._

_- Quer experimentar? – Ele prontamente encostou sua digital em uma tela ao lado do suporte e digitou uma senha. A estrutura de vidro foi aberta. Ele pegou o bracelete e colocou no braço de Sakura. Assim que a prata encostou em seu braço, Sakura teve uma sensação estranha. Sentiu uma onda de poder percorrer seu corpo, uma necessidade estranha de algo que não sabia o que era e depois uma leve tontura. Derek a pegou nos braços para impedir que ela caísse, ficando com o rosto a centímetros do dela. – Você está bem?_

_- Ah, estou sim. – Ela aproximou ainda mais o rosto e sorriu. – Por que não pega alguma coisa pra nós bebermos?_

_- Vou pegar então. – seu sorriso era malicioso. – Vou arrumar algo forte pra você. Espere aqui. Cuide bem dessa raridade até eu voltar, hein? Qualquer coisa os seguranças estão lá embaixo. – completou, soltando-a._

_- Mas é claro, Derek. – e quando ele ia se afastando, completou. – Eu vou cuidar muito bem dele! – Assim que ele saiu de vista, Sakura procurou a janela mais próxima, usou a carta SALTO para pular e desapareceu na escuridão._

* * *

><p><strong>Então, acabou o capítulo dois, e eu espero realmente que tenham lido e gostado. Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, e ainda estou meio perdida. Tenho novos avisos: <strong>

**Eu também estou com saudades do Shoran (volta pra mim... eu te amo), mas pelo bem da Sakura ele não pode voltar ainda. **

**Mandem reviews. Eu fico muito feliz quando descubro que estão gostando do que eu faço. Mas eu sou meio bipolar (calma, agora estou na fase boa). Por isso, se vocês querem me incentivar quando eu estiver naquela de passar o dia ouvindo músicas depressivas e achar que o mundo me esqueceu, reviews ajudam muito. Escrevam o que acham do enredo e mandem sugestões. O que vocês gostariam que acontecesse?**

**Outra coisa: eu prometo que acabo essa fic, mas tenho muitos planos para ela...**


	3. Esconderijo Secreto

**Olá,**

**Desculpa, desculpa, descuuuuulpa... Foi a faculdade, eu juro, e a falta de inspiração... Eu coloquei o meu email no meu perfil pra vcs mandarem mensagens me cobrando se ficarem muito bravos. Então, respondendo os reviews que eu recebi, não, eu não vou parar de escrever. Eu sei q demoro pra postar os capítulos seguintes , mas eh q eu não estava conseguindo me organizar direito com a facu. Vou tentar ser mais rápida, ok? E eu prometo que termino essa fic, mas acho q vcs ainda vão ter q me aguentar por muuuuuuito tempo, porque quero fazer uma coisa caprichada. E como compensação, eu preparei uma surpresa pra vocês: eu criei um face só pra fic e coloquei imagens dela lá, incluindo a planta da escola e fotos dos prédios. Vejam lá, facilita enquanto vocês leem.**

**Então, esse capítulo também é mais uma introdução da vida da Sakura em Londres, mas já voltam mais alguns dos personagens de SCC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – ESCONDERIJO SECRETO<strong>

- Cecilia.. eu já aprendi minha lição... – Sakura disse ofegante. – Por favor... por favor... Me deixa... deixa eu parar. Eu não consigo!

Sakura estava deitada de costas no tapete do salão hexagonal. Estava com a roupa molhada de suor. Pela ausência de janelas, não sabia ao certo que horas eram, mas tinha a impressão de que já estavam ali havia mais de três horas. Cecilia estava sentada na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, olhando para a garota com um sorriso ameaçador.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se atrasar. São poucas as coisas que eu odeio mais do que pessoas atrasadas. Levanta daí agora e continua!

- Não se... se acostumou ainda? Atrasos são minha marca registrada.

- Por que você não economiza no sarcasmo e termina isso logo pra nós não termos que ficar aqui a noite toda? Vamos, garota, está quase conseguindo.

- Quase conseguindo nada. Isso é impossível. Quem é que consegue ficar equilibrado por 10 segundos no encosto de uma cadeira velha e torta com um vaso de cristal na cabeça e uma pilha de livros em cada uma das mãos? Vamos ficar aqui pra sempre. – Sakura levantou para sentar no tapete e olhou para sua treinadora de maneira ressentida. – Prepare-se pra ficar aqui por toda a eternidade, sensei.

- Você não está conseguindo porque não está tentando de verdade. Acha que tudo isso é uma perda de tempo pra sua vida e que não precisa melhorar. Mas você precisa, pois nem sempre haverá pessoas do teu lado pra te defender. Além do mais, você fala como se tivesse alguma coisa melhor pra fazer.

- Tess me chamou pra sair com ela.

- E daí? Ela sempre te chama e você nunca vai.

- Bem... – Sakura viu nisso uma oportunidade e resolveu mentir. – Eu estava pensando em ir dessa vez.

- Sério? – Cecília estava agora com uma expressão desconfiada. Olhou a garota de cima a baixo desse modo e depois de alguns segundos o sorriso ameaçador retornou. - Tudo bem então, paramos por aqui hoje. Quero te ver no mesmo horário amanhã. Mas... – acrescentou, vendo os olhos da discípula brilharem de alívio. – Vou ficar de olho pra ver se você vai mesmo com a Tessa Kinney. Até amanhã meu **anjo**.

Sakura saiu da sala exausta e sem se despedir. Droga, agora teria que ir com Tess de verdade! A noite prometia ser um fiasco. Tess ía querer ficar fora até de madrugada. Ah, mas quando dessem dez horas Sakura já estaria em "casa" quer a colega de quarto fosse junto ou não. Além disso ía ficar sentada o tempo todo de preferência, sem dar um suspiro sequer. Não beberia, não falaria com ninguém, não tocaria em ninguém.

Ainda faltava um tempo pra precisar ir procurar Tess e informar sua "decisão". Por hora, só o que queria era ficar em paz. E conhecia o lugar perfeito para isso.

* * *

><p><em>A Trinity Academy parecia realmente uma fortaleza impenetrável. Tinha sua grande área cercada por um muro de pedras acinzentadas que devia ter pelo menos uns quatro metros de altura. A estrada que levava a Londres saía da parte sul desse muro. Ficava bloqueada por um portão majestoso de metal brilhante que era diariamente aberto às 6h e fechado às 22h30. Fora desses horários, precisava-se de uma autorização especial da diretoria para atravessar, autorização essa que era raramente conseguida e que vinha acompanhada de uma cara assassina e reclamações de uma semana do zelador Ferrars, um homem velho e robusto de cabelos grisalhos, que chegavam a altura do pescoço, e grandes olhos azuis.<em>

_Cercando os muros do colégio havia uma floresta grande e sombria, que há muitos anos era conhecida como "Floresta do Silêncio". Pinheiros numerosos, de um verde muito escuro, pareciam competir para ver qual cresceria mais e chegaria primeiro ao céu. Os arbustos e a vegetação rasteira pareciam igualmente duelar para ver quem ocuparia a maior área, deixando pouco espaço para as pequenas e delicadas flores vermelhas e brancas que cresciam na primavera. Havia aqui e ali algumas poucas regiões onde a vegetação era mais escassa, como se alguém tivesse tentado fazer várias trilhas na floresta mas sucumbido à sua imensidão. Também havia um portão no muro de acesso a essa floresta, igualmente de metal, porém era muito menor e enferrujado, além de ficar permanentemente fechado. A justificativa era a de que os alunos não encontrariam nada de proveitoso sozinhos na floresta, e que poderiam se perder ou ser atacados por algum animal ou se machucar em uma pedra ou serem sequestrados por algum maníaco da floresta._

_Quando Sakura passou a morar no colégio, Cornelius procurou de todas as maneiras limitar ao máximo seu tempo livre. Durante a semana ela passava a manhã e o começo da tarde nas aulas e esportes, treinava o restante da tarde com Cecília e depois das 17h tinha o tempo livre para fazer suas tarefas de escola ou algum trabalho de modelo, desde que fosse de pequeno alcance, nada muito chamativo. Aos sábados ela treinava natação uma boa parte da manhã, depois tinha o dia livre para fazer seus afazeres ou trabalhar, porém se Cornelius percebesse que Sakura estava com muito tempo ocioso a colocava para ajudar na cozinha, assim ela sempre procurava estar fora de vista. Aos domingos ela treinava o dia inteiro com Cecília, e era sempre liberada a noite com recomendações de ir direto para a cama._

_Em um final de tarde de sábado, fazia pouco mais de cinco meses ano, Sakura havia acabado de chegar com Tess de sua primeira sessão de fotos. Sentia-se diferente, era como ser mais uma vez alvo das gravações de Tomoyo, mas sem Tomoyo e sem câmera de vídeo. Como sua mãe teria se sentido depois da primeira sessão de fotos? Feliz? Assustada? Atordoada? Começou a se sentir deprimida, e sem querer voltar para o quarto pois sabia que Cornelius a mandaria para a cozinha ajudar a lavar as enormes pilhas de louça, resolveu andar um pouco pela escola para encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha._

_A chamada Charlton House, para onde Sakura estava se dirigindo, era uma espécie de casarão inglês, antigo e suntuoso, situado na parte norte do terreno da escola. Algumas poucas aulas, como História e Inglês, eram ministradas ali, pois como Cornelius dizia, "ajudava a criar um clima propício para o aprendizado de tais matérias". Por dentro, no salão principal, a maior parte de sua iluminação vinha das janelas e o restante de velas, por isso durante a noite era difícil distinguir sequer a própria mão ali dentro, o que mantinha os estudantes afastados fora do horário de suas respectivas aulas. Charlton possuía também vários quartos, sendo que a maioria não era usada. Porém os que eram, cerca de meia dúzia, estavam confortavelmente decorados, e tinham inclusive energia elétrica, sendo utilizados pelo diretor (quando este estava no colégio, o que por algum motivo era raro, e a própria Sakura nunca o havia visto), vice diretor (no caso Cornelius), a secretária Harriet Blanton (uma senhora que Sakura achava muito simpática), o inspetor geral Frost (que parecia tão assustador quanto a senhorita Blanton parecia simpática) e mais um que ficava a disposição de Cecília. Os outros funcionários moravam na cidade e chegavam todas as manhãs assim que o portão abria, com exceção do zelador Ferrars que vivia na pequena casinha próxima ao portão principal._

_Sakura queria falar com Cecília. Quando não estavam treinando, a sensei era uma ótima ouvinte e conselheira. A garota acreditava que grande parte de sua melhora era devido a ela. Porém, como sabia que ela não estava no colégio, resolveu se esconder no quarto dela esperando que ela voltasse. Provavelmente estaria trancado, mas a própria Cecilia havia ensinado Sakura a abrir fechaduras, "só por garantia". Os quartos desocupados também seriam uma boa opção de esconderijo, mas a garota tinha medo do que poderia encontrar dentro deles. Após alguns minutos de caminhada, chegou às portas duplas de madeira que davam no salão mal iluminado e as empurrou. Ninguém estava ali, o que era comum. Nem Cornelius ficava muito por ali, só aparecia tarde da noite para dormir e no dia seguinte saía muito cedo para seu escritório, inclusive aos domingos. Era portanto o melhor lugar para se esconder do vice-diretor. Cecília também raramente estava no quarto, e aos sábados desaparecia o dia inteiro para algum lugar que não dizia qual era nem onde ficava._

_A garota já tinha andado uns 5 metros em direção às escadas que levavam aos dormitórios quando ouviu um barulho de várias coisas despencando vindo do lado de fora do casarão, o que a fez dar um grito. Com medo de que pudesse ser um fantasma (embora Cecília já tivesse dito um milhão de vezes qua fantasmas não apareciam para as pessoas a não ser que tivessem um ótimo motivo)__**, **__deciciu voltar para a luz do sol o mais depressa possível. Quando saiu pelas portas, olhou em volta para tentar ver o que tinha acontecido antes de começar a correr. O lado direito, onde ficava o caminho por onde tinha vindo, parecia tranquilo, deserto e normal, como sempre. No lado esquerdo estava o majestoso carvalho que Cornelius dissera ter mais de 1000 anos. Mais para trás do carvalho, nos fundos do pavilhão, havia algumas caixas de madeira e latas de metal caidas no chão. Aquele local era uma espécie de depósito oficial do colégio de coisas velhas não suficientemente lixo para serem jogadas de qualquer jeito no lixo._

_- Ah, deve ter sido só o vento que derrubou as tralhas do Cornelius. Esse lugar precisa de uma faxina! – Sakura comentou para si mesma, mais para se livrar do medo. Repentinamente, a garota capturou pelo canto do olho o movimento de alguma coisa pequena próxima aos seus pés. Abaixou-se e se viu diante de uma das coisas mais estranhas que já havia presenciado._

_Próxima aos seus pés, estava uma criaturinha que não era maior que sua mão fechada. De certa forma, assemelhava-se a um pequeno macaco, de pelo esverdeado, quase da cor das folhas do carvalho. Sua cauda era comprida e com um acúmulo de pelos no final que parecia uma pequena chama verde. Estava apoiado sobre seus dois pés que eram de uma tonalidade mais clara, a mesma cor de suas pequenas mãos e de sua barriga. No alto da cabeça tinha duas orelhas relativamente grandes em relação ao resto do corpo que em muito lembravam as de um gato. Não tinha nariz, mas sim dois orifícios pequenos, que deviam ser as narinas, acima da boca. Ao longo do queixo tinha outro acúmulo de pelo verde que lembrava uma barba. Seus olhos eram bem redondos e de um azul congelante, e possuíam uma expressão assustada._

_- Então... – Sakura disse pensativa. – O que exatamente será que é você, pequenino?_

_Quando ela procurou se aproximar mais para ver melhor, a criatura saiu correndo, usando somente as perninhas e mancando, em direção às "tralhas de Cornelius". Percebendo que estava ferida, Sakura foi atrás, se metendo entre as caixas para procurar._

_- Espera... Eu não vou te machucar. Eu só quero ajudar você... – dizia enquanto procurava. Encontrou a criatura atrás de uma lata enferrujada de tinta e a agarrou pela cauda. Imediatamente ela começou a emitir sons estranhos, que pareciam uma mistura de rato com macaco, e a se debater tentando se soltar. – Por favor, quieta, eu não vou te fazer mal. – A criatura pareceu se tranquilizar um pouco, e fez uma cara curiosa para Sakura. – Espera aí, você consegue me entender?_

_O ser verde repentinamente de soltou e voltou para o meio das caixas, correndo depois para um corredor atrás do pavilhão cuja existência Sakura nunca havia notado por estar encoberto pelas tralhas. A garota seguiu atrás e se viu em um corredor limitado de um dos lados pelo muro de pedras da escola e do outro pela parede externa de janelas fechadas do casarão. Só agora ela reparou como era estranho aquelas janelas estarem fechadas, uma vez que por dentro estavam lindamente cobertas pelas cortinas do salão. O chão estava quase totalmente tomado pela grama alta, como se ninguém tivesse ido ali em muito tempo. Sakura foi seguindo atrás da criatura voadora até que esta passou por cima de um portão de madeira velha. Tentou abrí-lo mas estava emperrado._

_- Ah, você não vai fugir de mim. – a garota tirou sua chave do pescoço e depois de repetir as palavras que liberaram o báculo usou a carta SALTO para passar o portão. Quando aterrissou do outro lado, não acreditou no que seus olhos estavam vendo._

_Sakura estava dentro de um lindo e pequeno bosque com várias árvores para todos os lados. Entre as árvores a garota viu dois caminhos de pedras claras que se juntavam. O bosque era limitado pelas mesmas paredes de pedra dos muros da escola, em algumas partes reforçadas por cercas vivas tão espessas que mesmo o cinza do muro havia se perdido. A um lado estava um laguinho de águas cristalinas e perto deste um balanço pendurado em uma árvore, e em outro estava uma pequena cabana de madeira de aparência gasta, para onde a criatura estava se dirigindo enquanto Sakura a seguia._

_A cabana era simples. Havia uma varanda em todo o redor da construção. Tinha duas portas, uma na frente e outra nos fundos, e alguns pares de janelas. Por fora, parecia totalmente abandonada. Sakura se aproximou da porta, girou a maçaneta e esta se abriu, revelando o que deveria ter sido a sala/cozinha. Quase não tinha móveis, somente uma mesa, três cadeiras, um fogão a lenha muito velho e um armário igualmente gasto. Algumas prateleiras estavam penduradas pelas paredes. Do cômodo partiam duas portas, uma à direita e outra à esquerda. A da esquerda Sakura verificou ser um banheiro extremamente simples. A da direita levava a um pequeno quarto com somente uma cama de madeira sem colchão, um criado mudo e um guarda roupa._

_- É mesmo só uma casa abandonada, nada de mais. – a garota disse. – É, eu acho que agora eu enlouqueci de vez. É melhor encontrar o Cornelius e me oferecer para lavar a louça._

_Foi só quando Sakura estava quase saindo da sala que notou uma coisa estranha: havia uma mochila laranja embaixo de uma das cadeiras. E olhando melhor, havia flores frescas em um vasinho em cima da mesa._

_- Mas espera aí... – parou a frase no meio ao perceber algo pontudo encostado em suas costas._

_- Você tem dez segundos para dizer quem é vocè e o que está fazendo aqui. – disse uma voz masculina irritada por trás da garota._

_- Quem sou eu? – Sakura disse chocada. – Quem é VOCÊ?_

_- Seis segundos agora..._

_- Eu sou... eu sou Alison Kinney. Eu..._

_- Sério? Parece que você não tem certeza. – agora a voz masculina aparentava também diversão._

_- Sei exatamente quem eu sou. Sou uma estudante deste colégio. Se não acredita pode olhar minha carteirinha. Agora você pode por favor tirar seja lá o que estiver segurando das minhas costas?_

_Depois de um momento de hesitação, ele largou o que Sakura percebeu ser um galho. Ela virou-se lentamente e se viu diante de um garoto que devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade e aproximadamente a sua altura. Tinha cabelos loiros que caíam em ondas sobre a testa e olhos azuis de aparência cansada, da cor do céu em um dia de verão sem nuvens. Era magro mas sem parecer fraco. Seu nariz era reto e as maçãs do rosto eram altas. Usava uma camiseta de mangas compridas azul desbotada, calças pretas gastas e um par de tênis pretos velhos de uma marca cara e conhecida._

_- Então? – ele disse, esperando._

_- O quê? – Sakura perguntou, ainda olhando para os olhos dele._

_- A carteirinha!_

_-Você acha mesmo que eu estou mentindo? – ela disse indignada. Então tirou a carteirinha do bolso e entregou a ele. – Está aqui, mas também vai ter que me falar quem é você e por que está na minha escola. E... – acrescentou, vendo a criatura esverdeada agarrada à manga da camiseta dele. – O que é isso aí? Que bicho estranho é esse?_

_- O que? – ele olhou para onde Sakura estava apontando. Sua voz agora aparentava nervosismo – Bicho? É só um chaveirinho de pelúcia. Não é..._

_- Não tente me enganar. Eu vi essa coisa correndo e pulando ali fora. E sei que não é nenhum animal, não tem nenhum animal normal assim. É uma criatura mágica não é?_

_- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – ele disse de modo defensivo._

_- Ah, você sabe sim. Aliás, prestando atenção agora, eu consigo sentir seu poder mágico._

_- Como você...? Não, claro que não é... Espera. Eu sabia que tinha sentido uma coisa diferente quando você se aproximou. Você também tem poderes mágicos, não é? Você também é uma bruxa.- agora ele parecia assustado._

_- Bem, bruxa não é exatamente como eu me definiria... Mas então, quem é você? Eu já me apresentei._

_- Por que quer saber?_

_- Por nada em especial, talvez porque é educado perguntar o nome das pessoas quando você as conhece. – ela disse irônica._

_- Eu dispenso sua educação. Agora porque você não sair daqui, por favor? – ele parecia irritado de novo._

_- Por quê? É você que está na minha escola, se alguém tem que sair é você. Então me diga logo quem é você e o que você está fazendo aqui. Ou eu posso chamar um inspetor se você preferir. – ela sorria ao dizer a última frase._

_- O quê? NÂO! – ele gritava agora. - Vá embora daqui e esqueça que me viu. Não me obrigue a usar magia em você._

_- Você poderia TENTAR usar magia em mim, mas duvido que conseguiria me afetar. – Sakura falou enquanto aumentava seu poder mágico. – Ou você fala, ou eu derrubo você e levo pro inspetor._

_O garoto se assustou com a dimensão dos poderes de Sakura. Seu nível de magia era um dos maiores que já havia sentido, mesmo entre os bruxos mais experientes. Ele próprio também era muito poderoso por causa de sua descendência, mas nunca tinha colocado muito empenho em aprender a usar sua magia. Pensou em correr, mas teve certeza que ela o alcançaria antes que pudesse fugir, e mesmo que ele por um milagre conseguisse, ela ainda tinha sua descrição física para entregá-lo a diretoria. Dessa forma, se deu por vencido._

_- Meu nome é Trevor Kieran Maloney. Eu estudo nessa escola também. Também tenho uma carteirinha se você quiser ver. Esta é a Quimera. – ele disse, apontando para o ser verde. - Eu a chamo de Quinn. Ela é uma... não sei, nunca pensei muito sobre isso. Por favor, não conte pra ninguém que me viu aqui, eles não me deixariam mais voltar._

_- O que é aqui exatamente?_

_- Meu último refúgio nesse lugar corrompido. – Trevor disse aparentando remorso. Percebendo que ele não queria entrar em detalhes, ela mudou de assunto._

_- Entãaao... Se você é aluno daqui, como é que eu nunca te vi pela escola?_

_- Eu faço o tipo invisível. E eu também não me lembro exatamente de você._

_- Eu tento ser invisível. Parece que estou fazendo um bom trabalho. – ele não riu da piada. – Há quanto tempo você estuda na Trinity?_

_- Com certeza mais que a maioria dos outros alunos. Aposto que mais que você, srta. Kinney._

_- Me chama de Sakura. – ela disse, pensando que tinha saudade das pessoas lhe chamando assim. – Você não tem ideia do quanto eu prefiro que me chame assim._

_- Ok, Sakura, a feiticeira da Trinity Academy. Nome legal._

_- Hum... ela fala? – Sakura disse enquanto passava a mão na cabeça de Quinn. A pequena criatura pareceu assustada a princípio, mas logo soltou um barulho que lembrava um pouco um ronrono._

_- Quem fala? Quinn? Não, por que falaria?_

_- Por nada. – ainda não era hora de falar sobre Kero. - E a sua família?_

_Os olhos azuis de Trevor se tornaram sombrios antes de responder:_

_- Não sei. Quem se importa? No norte talvez, ou na Irlanda, nunca se sabe. E a sua?_

_- Ah... os meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro há algum tempo. Minha mãe era japonesa e meu pai inglês, ele era irmão do vice diretor do colégio. Antes do acidente eu morava em uma fazenda no interior do Japão e..._

_- Nossa, que discurso mais ensaiado. Só pra você saber, eu percebi cada vez que você mentiu pra mim desde que começamos a falar. Não se espante, eu sou bom nisso. Mas tudo bem, se você precisa mentir até sobre isso eu não vou te forçar a nada. – ele a olhou de forma desconfiada. – Sobrinha do Cornelius Kinney, hein? Sei... Bem, você então não vai me entregar mesmo, né?_

_- Se esse lugar é tão importante pra você, e você diz que vão te proibir de vir se souberem, quem sou eu pra tirar coisas importantes das pessoas? – os olhos verdes se abriram interrogativamente. – Mas ninguém nunca vem aqui?_

_- Além de mim? Não... O diretor proibiu o acesso a esse... digamos jardim há muito tempo. Tempo demais pra eu poder aguentar._

_Conforme foram conversando, Sakura não conseguiu descobrir muita coisa, pois Trevor era muito calmo e reservado. Descobriu porém que ele tinha a mesma idade que ela, que gostava de cozinhar e que tinha um irmão menor. Em troca só conseguiu arrancar de Sakura a história que Cornelius inventara e poucos detalhes de sua vida escolar._

_A partir desse dia passaram a ser cada vez mais amigos, porém não publicamente. Por algum motivo, Trevor não queria que ninguém pensasse que ele e Sakura eram mais do que conhecidos, apesar de ele ser um solitário assim como Sakura era antes de começar a andar com Tess. Encontravam-se então na cabana onde conversavam, se ajudavam nas lições, perguntavam coisas um sobre a vida do outro, que nem sempre eram respondidas. E seguiam suas vidas. Para não levantar suspeitas entre sua família fictícia quando desaparecia por algum tempo, ela dizia que estava lendo um livro no jardim ou fazendo alguma tarefa._

- Boa tarde, Trev. Foi bom o seu dia hoje? – Sakura entrou na cabana mas logo se distraiu com um cheiro delicioso que vinha do forno antigo. – Minha nossa, esse é o cheiro mais delicioso que eu já senti em toda a minha vida.

- Oi, Sakura. Preparei uma coisa pra gente hoje no velho forno. Incrível que ele ainda funcione depois de tanto tempo. – ele disse para si mesmo. - Só espero que a fumaça não chame muito a atenção.

- Não se preocupe com isso, já já vai escurecer e ninguém vai reparar em nada. Além disso, eu acho que 95% dos alunos dessa escola não olham pra mais nada além de seus espelhos.

- Olha, talvez você não seja uma negação completa em matemática afinal. Você sabe até calcular porcentagem. – Trevor disse, olhando fixamente para Sakura com os seus olhos azuis calorosos.

- Há há, muito engraçadinho. Que estranho, quando eu te conheci pensei que você não tinha nenhum senso de humor. Só depois percebi o quão enganada eu estava. – ela parou de falar e notou que ele continuava olhando pra ela do mesmo jeito havia algum tempo. – O que foi? Algo errado comigo? Quer dizer, além do normal?

- Não! – ele finalmente desviou o olhar. - Não tem nada de errado com você... – Trevor então se encaminhou para o forno e tirou algo de dentro. – Estão prontos. Só precisa esfriar um pouco.

Os dois jovens conversaram então sobre seus respectivos feitos do dia. Sakura já tinha suficiente confiança em Trevor pra ter lhe contado sobre Cecilia e os treinos e que estava ali porque aparentemente precisava ser protegida de alguma coisa. Também já tinha lhe contado sobre Tomoyo e um pouco sobre sua vida no Japão. Afinal, durante algum tempo ele foi o único amigo que ela tinha. Mas não lhe disse nada sobre Shoran. Nem sobre o que tinha feito antes de deixar o Japão. Nem entrou em muitos detalhes sobre sua verdadeira família.

Por outro lado, Trevor quase nunca falava sobre ele mesmo, e ela achou uma boa hora para perguntar.

- Então Trev, onde você nasceu? – Sakura percebeu que ele estava um pouco desconfortável e acrescentou. – Nós somos amigos... aliás, de um jeito estranho você se tornou meu melhor amigo. Eu só quero te conhecer melhor.

- Melhor amigo, é? – ele se tornou pensativo e olhava através de uma das janelas quando disse. – Ok então. Depois de tanto tempo, acho que você merece saber. Eu nasci na Irlanda. Morei lá com minha mãe até ter uns 9 ou 10 anos, em uma pequena aldeia. Eu gostava de lá. Era tudo tão bonito. Os campos se estendiam verdes, as vezes cheios de flores, até se perder de vista. A água do lago era azul bem clara. As pessoas eram simpáticas e agradáveis. Morávamos numa casinha perto da padaria que era da minha mãe. Eu trabalhava lá com ela. Foi com ela que eu aprendi a cozinhar. – ele sorria enquanto contava essa parte, ainda olhando pela janela. - Minha mãe era a melhor cozinheira do mundo todo. Posso te garantir, eu comi em muitos outros lugares depois, restaurantes caros e chiques, e ninguém se comparava a ela. E foi ela que me deu a Quimera. Disse que era pra me fazer companhia no futuro. Mas bem, continuando... – ele limpou a garganta. – Tudo estava bem até que meu pai apareceu e me levou embora. Simples assim. Eu ainda lembro da minha mãe chorando quando isso aconteceu, mas não fez nada pra impedir. Não sei se havia algo que ela pudesse fazer. Então ele me levou pra casa dele, pra viver com a família dele, minha querida madrasta megera e o filho deles, um bebê ainda pequeno. Tinha outras pessoas morando na casa também. Meu pai tentou me educar pra... não importa. A questão é que ele chamou tutores, professores, qualquer um que pudesse me moldar do jeito que ele queria. Mas eu não facilitei as coisas pra eles. Até fugi algumas vezes. Não gostava de nada, eu só queria voltar pra minha mãe. Pensando bem, eu até gostava do meu irmão. Ele era especial. Minha madrasta Cassandra não gostava que eu ficasse muito perto dele porque ela tinha ódio de mim. Ela me batia sempre que tinha oportunidade, por qualquer coisa que eu fizesse. Se eu me atrasasse 1 segundinho sequer para o almoço ela me batia. Se eu mexesse em algo da casa ela me batia. Se eu sorrisse demais ela dizia que eu estava rindo dela e me batia. No começo eu chorava muito, mas depois me acostumei e não derramava mais nenhuma lágrima. Isso só parecia enfurecê-la mais. Ela dizia que olhar para mim a deixava com nojo. Até que um dia, não muito tempo depois, meu pai se cansou da situação e me mandou pra cá. Ele disse que afinal tanto fazia se eu era educado em casa ou em uma instituição de respeito, com profissionais qualificados para me "ajudar" com minha rebeldia. Acho que foi Cassandra que colocou essa ideia na cabeça dele. E cá estou eu.

Por algum tempo, Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Quase se arrependeu de ter pedido detalhes da vida de Trevor. Devia ser muito doloroso rememorar tudo aquilo, mesmo que agora o rosto dele aparentasse indiferença.

- Eu sinto muito Trev, eu não queria...

- Está tudo bem, você não precisa ficar com pena de mim. Afinal, foi exatamente para evitar a sua pena que eu não quis te contar antes. Eu nem me importo mais.

- E... você nunca mais viu a sua mãe depois que o seu pai te levou?

- Vi sim... – ele olhou para Sakura e sorriu. – Eu vi ela algumas vezes depois. Mas isso já faz muito tempo. Tempo demais para eu poder aguentar. – então se levantou para pegar a forma sobre a mesa. – Acho que os biscoitos já estão bons para comer. Pega aqui.

- Trevor Maloney, quer casar comigo? – Sakura disse enquanto mordia outro pedaço do biscoito. – Essa é a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já comi. Quero comer isso todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida. Por favor, aceite meu pedido e cozinhe sempre para mim.

Trevor somente riu e ficou pensando no quanto sua vida parecia cada dia mais complicada.

- Ah, espera um pouco, Trevor. Você quase me distraiu com seus biscoitinhos. Como você tem poderes mágicos? – Sakura perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

- E eu pensando que ía te fazer esquecer de tudo que não fosse seu amor incondicional pela minha culinária. – ele sorriu. – Meu pai é um bruxo.

- Ah, tá. E a sua mãe?

- Não, ela não. Pelo menos, ela nunca insinuou que tinha poderes ou os usou perto de mim. Mas sempre deixou claro quem e o que eu era. Sempre. Eu querendo ouvir ou não. – por fim ele olhou para Sakura e abriu um sorriso contagiante. – Quer mais biscoitos?

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, Sakura chegou ao seu quarto no dormitório feminino e encontrou Tess já se arrumando, usando um vestido preto brilhante, sem mangas e colado ao corpo, que ía até o meio da coxa. Soltou um suspiro pensando em como tinha se metido nessa confusão e começou:<p>

- Oi, Tess, eu...

- Oh, aí está você. Já separei um vestido que vai te cair incrivelmente bem e vou inclusive fazer sua maquiagem. Se arruma logo, vai ser incrível.

- Espera, eu disse a você que eu não iria, como você sabia que eu iria?

- Pressentimento, Alison, pressentimento. – ela disse enquanto passava blush rosado, se admirando no espelho da penteadeira. Percebendo que Sakura não se mexia, Tess se virou para a amiga. – Olha, Sakura... – Tess só a chamava de Sakura quando estava se sentindo realmente culpada. - ... me desculpa pelo que eu disse mais cedo. Eu sou meio impulsiva às vezes, você sabe, e sou nova nesse negócio de ter uma amiga, mas isso não é desculpa para o que eu fiz. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou fazer isso de novo. – mas vendo a cara irônica da amiga. – Ok, eu prometo que vou TENTAR nunca mais fazer isso de novo, tudo bem?

- Tá tudo bem, Tess. Eu já devia ter superado isso mesmo, no fundo não foi culpa sua. Não se preocupe. Eu te desculpo sim. – Sakura disse com um rosto compreensivo.

- Ótimo. – agora Tess estava sorrindo. – Se vista logo ou eu visto você. Rápido. E chegou um pacote pra você, eu acho que é do Japão, mas não prestei muito atenção. Tá na sua cama. Mas abra depois que se arrumar.

Algum tempo depois, Sakura estava pronta, usando um vestido branco tomara-que-caia, curto, com um cinto dourado. O cabelo caía completamente solto pelas costas. A maquiagem era rosa e delicada.

- Me sinto ridícula! – Sakura bufou.

- Por quê? Você está ótima. Não tanto quanto eu é claro, porque isso é impossível, mas mesmo assim ótima. E não pense que eu não sei que você veste coisas muito piores quando você vai fazer algum "trabalhinho" pra Cecilia e pro meu pai.

- Talvez, mas nessas ocasiões eu estou disfarçada, então não sou eu realmente.

- É claro que é você. Se você sabe que quem está ali é você, então logicamente é você mesmo você não querendo admitir que é você... se é que isso faz algum sentido.

- Mas pensar que não sou eu me ajuda a aceitar melhor o que eu preciso fazer. Eu ainda não sei o porquê de eles me mandarem fazer isso, sempre que eu pergunto eles me dizem que é pelo bem das pessoas, tanto aquelas com quanto sem magia, e também de outras criaturas, e que logo eles me explicam tudo. Ai, eu odeio todos esses segredos. Você sabe de alguma coisa? – Sakura perguntou.

- Eu? – a amiga respondeu nervosa. – Nãaaao, porque eu saberia de alguma coisa?

- Tess, eu acho que você está mentindo pra mim!

- É claro que não estou. – e mudando de assunto. – Você já tomou seus remédios? Olha que o velho fica bravo quando você não toma.

- Eu odeio tomar aquelas coisas. Eu já me sinto melhor, será que eu preciso mesmo daquilo?

- Sakura, você mesma ouviu o médico, você sabe que... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

- O que foi, Tess? – Sakura perguntou, sustentando a amiga que estava pálida e parecia estar a ponto de desmaiar.

- A caixa... a caixa está se mexendo... a caixa...

- Que caixa? Espera aí... – Sakura olhou para a própria cama e percebeu que o tal pacote que havia chegado do Japão estava pulando e flutuando sobre a cama.

A garota então apoiou Tess sobre uma cadeira e foi andando em direção a caixa. Pegou ela no ar e viu que era de Tomoyo. Começou a abrir a caixa, mas quando já tinha aberto a tampa até a metade, algo amarelo, pequeno e alado saltou sobre a garota e disse com sua voz familiar.

- Oi, Sakuraaaa. Que falta que eu senti de você! Você sentiu a minha falta também?

* * *

><p><strong>Surpresa, surpresa. Eh, capítulo três terminado. E aí, estão gostando? Fiquei feliz pelas reviews que recebi até agora. Foram poucas mas tudo bem. Vocês vão me mandar mais reviews na próxima, certo? Não se esqueçam de checar uma novidade que eu coloquei no meu perfil. Até breve.<strong>


End file.
